Laney the Space-Vampire Slayer
by MillieMaeB
Summary: BDSM AU of When John and Cam met the Last Slayer. John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell both went to Atlantis on the first wave. Two years later they return to the SGC asking for help with the Wraith. They don't get a starship or big honking space guns, they get a Slayer. Mild BDSM, rated M for lang and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Laney Jacobs swung her axe and watched the head of the last demon who stood her before slide from its body. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look for her sister. Her gaze swept over the piles of the fallen, their twisted and ugly bodies even more so in death. Her sharp eyes fell upon a pale hand, the silver band on its middle finger glinting in the pale light of dawn. Laney wrenched a demon with black skin and red eyes away from her sister. It was dead, fallen upon Angie's sword. She knelt down, her jeans soaking up blood.

"Ange" she whispered. She touched the side of her sister's throat. "Oh Angie"

Swallowing she slid her arms beneath her sisters body and lifted her away from the slain. Laney walked through the archway that she and her sister had been defending. Stepping over bodies and sliding in their blood she made her way to the Great Hall.

The five longest surviving, and most powerful, of the Slayers were there. They were the first line of defence.

Laney smelt it first. Blood, evil and pure, combining in sickly sweet. Then sweat, fear, adrenaline. And as she drew closer, urine, faeces.

She swallowed again and paused, clasping her sister to her chest. Closing her eyes she strained for sound. But there was none. Laney lay her sister outside of the hall, finding a spot that was slightly freer of blood. She slowly stepped inside.

The bodies of their enemies were piled higher here, a testament to the skill of those who had fought them.

Laney scrambled over them, tossing them to one side, sobbing out names. She slid on blood and went down, slamming her head on the floor. She lay there stunned for a moment then pushed herself up. Closing her eyes she opened up her other senses. This was how she'd been taught to track, to hunt.

She had lost count of the number of punches to the face she'd taken whilst Faith taught her how to fight blind.

"I have a scent Laney, I disturb the air, I breath, I move. Follow me"

It was her tutor, and closest friend, she found first. Faith did have a scent. Tobacco, strawberry shampoo and leather. Except now it was undercut with urine. When Faith's neck had been snapped her body had emptied itself. She carried Faith to her sister and returned to the hall.

When she finally carried Buffy out she knew she wouldn't find anybody alive.

* * *

Laney wasn't sure how long she had been here. She was certain there had been times of darkness and of light.

She had found a field where only a few demons lay dead. It had poppies and daisies growing in it. Ridding it of the demon bodies she went looking for a shovel. She had used three of the five she had found before she was done.

Looking out over the field 134 graves looked back at her. 134 silver rings weighed heavy in the weapons bag at her feet.

"What am I going to do now?" she whispered.

No one answered.

* * *

**Nine months later, SGC Briefing Room 1**

General O'Neill tapped the blurry image in front of him. "Wraith?"

"Yes Sir"

"Kicking your arse's huh?"

"Um, yes Sir"

He looked at the three men in front of him. "How strong is really strong Colonel Mitchell?"

"I'd say three or four men Sir. Quick too"

"Hmm. Strong, fast, suck the life from you, hard to kill" He grinned at them "Disturbing penchant for leather?"

"Um Sir?"

O'Neill lent forward over the table, still grinning. "What you have here gentlemen is a serious case of space vampires"

"Um, ok Sir"

He pointed his finger in the air and cried "To the Daedalus"

"Uh, have you considered a vacation Sir?"

* * *

Colonel Mitchell, Major Sheppard and Major Lorne stood by the control deck on board the Daedalus and eyed their General. The man who they answered to, the man who controlled the SGC and Atlantis, albeit from afar, the man who had the final say on all inter planetary exploration, and wondered if one day they'd end up as batshit crazy as he was.

"Hermoid?"

"Yes O'Neill"

"Please locate Miss Jacobs' signal and beam her arse up here"

"Do you not first wish to contact Miss Jacobs General O'Neill? On her previous visit there was talk of removal of certain important body parts if you didn't"

Major Sheppard choked back a laugh. "Sorry Sir"

"I believe there was also some questioning of your parentage General O'Neill"

Major Lorne grinned. O'Neill glared at him. "Sorry Sir"

"Fine" huffed O'Neill. He looked at the other men "Probably a good idea"

Colonel Mitchell's brows rose.

Hermoid pressed a button on the deck.

"Jack?"

"Laney. You have twenty seconds to be acceptably clothed"

She laughed.

"Yes Sir"

Then there was the bright white light of the transporter.

She was barefoot, shoes hanging from their straps between her fingers, in her other hand some kind of axe, black liquid dripping from its blade. The hem of her dress brushed the top of her knees. It was red silk and in the places splattered with the same liquid it clung to her body.

"Colonel Mitchell"

"Sir?"

O'Neill waved his hand at him. "Tell Miss Jacobs about the Wraith. Exactly what you just said to me"

"Um ok" Mitchell looked down at her and she tilted her head up, smiling at him. Folding his arms he cleared his throat.

"The Wraith are a huge threat to the base we currently occupy. They kill you by sucking the life from you through their hand, they're strong, fast and a son of a bitch to kill"

"Huh, suck the life you eh?"

"Yes"

"Strong, fast"

He sighed. "Yes"

They watched her turn to Jack, grinning. He grinned back at her. "They like leather too"

She licked her lips. "Space vampires?"

O'Neill pointed at her "See, she gets it!"

"Um, Sir"

"Shut up Mitchell. Laney tell them who you are"

She turned back to them still grinning. "I'm Laney, the Vampire Slayer"

* * *

Colonel Mitchell looked at the young woman sat at the table opposite him. A Slayer, whatever the fuck that was. And apparently she could help with the Wraith. He closed his eyes.

"I think Colonel Mitchell is broken"

John snorted next to him. He snapped his eyes open and glared at her. She smiled at him. He clenched his fists under the table.

Lorne cleared his throat. "Um, when you say powers..?"

"Strength, speed, stamina, heightened senses, high pain threshold, fast healing" She looked thoughtful "And a high possibility of not reaching your twenties"

"And you are?"

"Twenty-five"

"Right. So, that's um, good right? Survived your teens"

She laughed. "Yeah Major"

"Look, I'm sure you're pretty strong and I don't even want to know what the black shit was on that axe of yours…."

"Scythe"

Mitchell scowled at her "Whatever. But we're talking about hundreds of thousands of these fuckers, on spaceships, with stun guns. We need more weapons, another ship, preferably with more weapons on it. Not Supergirl"

"Mitchell!" Major Sheppard frowned at him.

"What?!"

Laney sighed. "Colonel Mitchell?"

"What?!"

She glared at him. "I'm pretty sure that Jack just explained why you can't have any of those things, but you can have me. Although I am a limited time offer"

Lorne grinned at her. She smiled back, then turned to the Colonel again. "I may not be able to blow their ships out of the sky but, if they're strength matches three men like you say, you get me on one of them and I'll tear it apart in a few hours" She leant forward, giving him an amazing view of her cleavage. "And did I mention my stamina? Because I can do that all day, every day, over and over and over again"

His mouth dropped open and she smirked at him.

Turning to Jack she winked. "I want out of here in an hour if he's still being a stubborn asshole" Then she got up and left the room.

O'Neill tipped back his chair and grinned at them. "I think that went well"

"Uh, it did…Sir"

"She gave you an hour to pull your head out your arse Mitchell. That's more than she gives most people. The way you spoke to her you're lucky you still have your balls attached to your body"

Major Lorne choked on his coffee.

"Now, I'm going to annoy Hermoid for an hour. I know he's stashing some big honking space guns somewhere and I want one"

* * *

"I like her"

"That's a surprise"

"Fuck off Mitchell"

"Bite me Sheppard"

Lorne rolled his eyes. He wished they'd go back to screwing each other. At least the bitching wasn't continuous then.

"Sirs!"

They looked at him. "What?!"

"If you could, for a moment, remember that you are the top ranking military officers of an alien outpost, and both over the age of twelve, perhaps we could make a decision? Personally I'm with Sheppard and, if she can do everything her and O'Neill have promised, she'd be an asset. She'd certainly be handy to have around when SGA-1 gets captured again"

"Fuck you Lorne. Your team gets captured too"

"Yes we do, but you're currently nine up on us"

Mitchell snorted. "You're counting?"

"Yep. If my team has to rescue his twice more before we get caught again I'm in for a healthy payout"

"Asshole"

He grinned at his CO. "So….we just need our great and powerful leader's agreement"

Mitchell flipped him off.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

"Where the fuck is she?"

"Right here Major"

Lorne spun round "I'm going to attach a fucking bell to you Jacobs"

She grinned at him. "Won't that warn the Wraith of my impending arrival?"

He glared at her. "Don't be a smartass. Now move it"

Laney went to follow him to the gate and was stopped by Colonel Mitchell stepping in front of her. She tilted her head up to him "Would you like to get me a bell too Colonel?"

Sheppard grinned behind his coffee.

Mitchell folded his arms and looked down at her. "Where is your uniform Miss Jacobs?"

"Probably being worn by a giant Colonel"

He narrowed his gaze. "And you think this is appropriate to be going off world in?"

She tilted her head even further, exposing her throat. "You don't like it? I find the leather to be most practical. Easy to get the blood off"

"That is possibly the most disturbing thing anyone has ever said to me"

"Then you obviously need to expand your social circle Colonel"

Mitchell closed his eyes. "Get the fuck out my gateroom Jacobs"

Sheppard watched her rip off a salute that would make the hardest of CO's weep with pride and take her place by Major Lorne.

"You can open your eyes now Mitch"

The other man glared at him. He grinned back.

"Finding something funny Sheppard"

"Yeah, you"

"Really"

"Yep, haven't seen anyone drive you this nuts in years"

* * *

Laney walked a few steps behind Lorne and sighed inwardly. She was pushing her luck with Mitchell and she knew it. If she was anyone else he'd have had her in his office and flogged her arse several times over by now. But he didn't know what to do with her, none of them did. The last Dom she'd met who had understood was Dean, and he was currently about three billion light years away.

All Slayers were submissive, a side effect of the magic used to create them thousands of years ago. The Shadowmen had wanted a warrior they could control and a dominant Slayer would be deadly. But it was a tough dynamic to live with. She was stronger than any other human and used to working alone.

She rolled her shoulders. It wasn't physical dominance a Slayer needed, although there was something about letting someone take her, giving up her power, that flipped her switch. No, it was control, nurturing, rules to be obeyed, consequences if they weren't. A voice to cut through the memories and the pain and the nightmares.

* * *

**Four months later**

As the alarm sounded John Sheppard pushed himself off the wall of his cell and went to stand at the door. Ronan moved next to him.

"Think it's our lot?"

Ronan grinned at him as the scream of the Wraith echoed down the corridor. "Yeah"

John rolled his eyes. "Lorne's gonna be so fucking smug. I may have to shoot him"

"Now that wouldn't be very nice after I've come all this way to rescue you Sir"

He flipped him off. Lorne sighed and hit the lock on the opposite wall.

"Where's your team Major?"

"Davis and Parrish are covering the dart bay. Jacobs is currently demonstrating her annoyance at her CO being captured, and suggesting that they probably shouldn't do it again"

John smirked at him.

* * *

Laney swung the scythe and watched with satisfaction as the Queen's head slid off her shoulders. Standing still she reached out with her senses. There were still some Wraith, four levels down. She tilted her head, wondering if Lorne would let her go find them. The Slayer in her was still calling for blood, for the fight. Turning on her heels she ran out the room.

Her radio crackled "Jacobs"

Not stopping she tapped her ear "Sir?"

"Are you done"

"I can be, but there's still more here"

"Are they a threat?"

She sighed. "No"

"Then get your arse back to the Jumper"

"You spoil all my fun Sheppard"

* * *

Ronan eyed the young woman from his position, flat on his back on the mat in the training room.

"You are struggling to control yourself tonight"

She glared at him. "Sheppard should have let me finish"

He sat himself up and tapped the floor in front of him with his finger. Sighing she sat down and crossed her legs.

"You need to find someone here who can bring you down"

"I know Ro" Laney scraped a hand through her hair. "It's just hard. Dom's think that because physically I'm so much stronger than them my submission would never be complete"

"Have you ever found one who understood"

She nodded. "His name is Dean. He does what I do, hunts monsters. He told me my submission was not less but greater than other subs. To know that I would willingly give myself over when I could snap his neck with two fingers was a gift, one that should be treasured"

"And yet you did not stay with him?"

She shook her head. "His dynamic left him unable to cope with me knowingly walking into danger. He admired what I could do but he wanted me to stop"

"You do not want to stop?"

"I can't"

John Sheppard stood in the observation room and frowned.

* * *

**One week later**

"So…this is new"

"Uh huh"

"I mean for me, does this happen a lot here?"

"No"

"Ah"

Silence.

"Lorne?"

"Yeah"

"Why have you got your eyes closed?"

"Um, because your naked"

"Haven't you ever seen a naked woman before Evan?"

"Of course I fuc….hang on, you've got your eyes closed right?"

"Would you like me to say yes?"

He snapped his eyes open and glared at her. Then shut them again and groaned. "This is not good"

"I'm offended"

"You know perfectly well what I mean Jacobs. And why the hell aren't you breaking us out of here?"

"I'm enjoying the view"

"Fuck off Lane"

She laughed. "I'm waiting for the guard to come back so I can knock him out and steal his clothes. Unless you want to go find Parrish and Davis naked?"

"Um, no. Right, good plan"

"Gee, thanks Evan"

Silence.

"So, do you come here often?"

"Laney!"

* * *

Lt Colonel Sheppard stood next to Colonel Mitchell and looked at SGA-2 standing in the gateroom, half-dressed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I even want to know Major Lorne?"

"Um, well it seems that in his excitement at the discovery of a new specimen" Lorne glared at Parrish "the Doc here strayed onto sacred ground"

"Ah"

"Things became quite uh, tense quite quickly. The next thing we know we're being taken down by some kind of tranquilliser gun and out for the count. When we woke up Jacobs and I were locked in one cell, Davis and Parrish in another. After subduing our guard we managed to get back to the gate without raising the alarm"

"I believe you missed something out Major"

"I did?"

He sighed and looked at Laney, trying to ignore the fact she was wearing just a shirt that barely scraped her thighs. "How did they take you down? Aren't you immune to stuff like that"

She glared at him "To a point Colonel. The others only took one shot. I took seven"

He closed his eyes. "Seven?"

"Yep, they were most insistent that I become unconscious"

Davis snorted behind her.

"Don't you think it would have been better to drop when the first one hit, therefore being conscious when you were taken to the cell?"

She turned to Evan. "Now that would have been a good plan. I can see why he got a promotion"

Lorne glared at her, tightening his grip on the slightly too big pants he was wearing.

Mitchell cleared his throat. "Would anyone like to explain to me why you are minus your uniforms?"

"No idea Sir"

Sheppard looked at him. "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, sorry. We didn't stick around long enough to find out"

"Maybe it was so we wouldn't escape. No one likes running through a forest naked. I mean they make it look good in films but in real life it just hurts like fuck"

"Miss Jacobs?"

"Colonel Mitchell?"

"Shut the hell up"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sheppard could feel a headache coming on. "Go away, shower, find some fucking clothes" He shucked his jacket "Laney come here"

She stepped in front of him and he tied it round her waist. "Weren't there any bloody women on this planet?"

"Yes, but they all had terrible fashion sense"

Davis snorted again.

"Get the fuck out my gateroom"

"Yes Colonel Sheppard Sir"

* * *

**Five weeks later**

"This is getting fucking ridiculous"

"I agree, we're catching up with Sheppard's lot on the 'being captured' front. Also, I'm a little tired of people drugging me"

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

"Hey, I'm not the one that keeps strolling off into sacred grounds, touching sacred stuff"

"No. But before you joined people just wanted to beat the crap out of us or shoot at us. They never wanted to steal our clothes"

"That's because Bates wasn't as pretty as me. Now you have the hottest SG team"

"Whatever Lane. This time, when we escape, you beat the shit out of them until we get our uniforms back"

She grinned at him. "Yes Sir"

Leaving the briefing room two hours later Evan allowed himself to breathe again. Sheppard and Mitchell didn't seem to have noticed that Parrish had his BDU's on inside out.

* * *

Sheppard swiveled his chair and raised a brow at Mitchell.

"Parrish had his pants on inside out"

"Yeah, I noticed"

"What the hell do they do out there?"

"Fuck knows. But at least they decided to get their uniforms back this time"

He snorted. "I don't know. I've been kinda looking forward to seeing what they come back wearing next"

Mitchell rolled his eyes at him. "You mean what SHE comes back wearing next"

"Don't be a bitch Mitchell"

"Don't be a pervert Sheppard"

"Excuse me?!"

"You've got nine years on her Shep"

"Fuck off, what the hell is your problem lately?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that ever since you decided to start screwing around you've been an asshole"

"Screwing around?!"

"Yeah, and that hot little engineer you're fucking at the moment has to be ten years younger than you, if not more"

"None of your fucking business Sheppard"

"Yeah right, sorry, I forgot" He stood up.

"Shep?"

"Bite me Colonel"

* * *

Mitchell pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes "Fuck"

"I agree Colonel"

He snapped his eyes open. "You know I am going to get you that bell Jacobs"

She smirked at him.

"What do you want Princess?"

"Stop calling me that"

"Nope"

Laney glared at him. He rolled his eyes and waved a hand at her to continue.

She sighed and licked her lips. "I want to apologise"

He raised his brows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Colonel. I've been pushing my luck, speaking out of turn to you. I'm sorry"

He peered at her. "Are you a replicator? Cause if so you suck at being Laney Jacobs"

"For fuck's sake Mitchell. Get your head out your arse"

"Ah, there she is"

She flipped him off. "Look, this isn't exactly easy for me and you're not helping. I know it's not just me that's making you act like a complete prick but I'm some of the reason. I can't help with whatever else is fucking with you but I promise I will make more of an effort to keep my mouth shut, be respectful" She held out a finger "But I want something in return"

"That isn't how it works Princess"

"It is for now. This isn't an offer of my submission, or a request that you take me to your bed…"

He gaped at her.

"BUT it is a promise that I will try to treat you as what you are. Commander of this expedition and a Dom" She sighed. "Close your mouth Colonel, that is unattractive"

He snapped his jaw shut. "And in return?"

"You speak to Sheppard, without bitching, without putting your giant foot in it. And you sort out whatever the fuck it is that's going on between you two"

"Now, you listen to me…."

"No, you listen to me. I don't know what it is about you two but your constant bitching is making me antsy and a little nervous. It's not just my five senses that are off the scale Colonel. I pick up other stuff as well. Usually I'd take it out on some unsuspecting bad guys but things have been a little quiet lately. Think I've got them on the run" She grinned at him.

He looked her over. Still hot, still coiled ready for a fight, but there were hints of dark circles under her eyes, a slight tremor to her hands. Her face seemed a little thinner than when he'd first met her.

"Princess, you not sleeping properly?"

"I never sleep properly Colonel"

Mitchell frowned at her. "And eating?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I went through the whole not submitting thing which means neither of those are your concern. But I would appreciate it if my CO's could find their way to getting along. I see hints of how you used to be with each other, kinda makes what you are now a little sad"

* * *

Laney jogged to the end of the east pier and stopped, stretching out her muscles. A two hour run and she still felt restless.

It had been a few weeks since she'd last encountered a Wraith and they were the only thing in this bloody galaxy that were nearly capable of giving her a good fight. She'd passed on her sparring session with Ronan tonight, worried she would seriously hurt him, and decided to try to run her frustration out instead.

It wasn't working. Laney clenched her fists. Then the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She tensed and turned around.

Lt Colonel Sheppard was stood on a balcony, looking down at her.

Exhaling gently she jogged back down the pier and turned south. Another hour, then she'd try for some sleep.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard stepped inside and rubbed his hands over his face.

Since the night he'd listened to her talk to Ronan in the sparring room he'd been watching her. She was good, her control almost complete. But there were a few small tells. She was struggling. And tonight had confirmed to him that she was hardly sleeping.

He closed his eyes. If Mitchell wasn't being such a prick at the moment he'd have suggested to him they take her on. But ever since they had lost Elizabeth the man didn't know what to do with himself. Separating from John and taking any willing sub he could find to bed seemed to be his way of dealing with it. It had been nearly a year now and John figured that Mitchell wasn't coming back. Didn't want what they'd had with Elizabeth with anyone else.

He sighed and opened his eyes. Then his door chimed.

"Come in"

He eyed the man in front of him. "What do you want Colonel?"

Mitchell sighed. "Sheppard we need to talk"

"No"

"Ok, lets put it this way, I have been ordered to talk to you on pain of death, a VERY painful death if her description was anything to go by"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"It seems our, in her words, constant bitching is upsetting our resident Slayer"

Sheppard raised a brow. "And this bothers you why?"

Mitchell scowled at him. "Well, Lt Colonel, for a start I have no desire to 'wake up on fire' anytime soon. And I don't want a fucking antsy super-powered sub wandering around my city"

"And?"

"And she looks like shit. She's useless to me if she's not 100%"

"Fuck off Mitchell"

"What?"

"You heard me. All of those reasons suck, and you sound like an arse. It's becoming a hard habit for you to break"

The other man sighed. "Fine. I hate acting like a prick, I hate that we argue all the time and I'm worried about Laney. Satisfied now I sound like a girl?"

"You're getting there"

Mitchell glared at him. Taking a seat on one of the chairs at the table he rubbed his hand over his face. "It still hurts like a son of a bitch"

"Yeah, I know"

"You seem to be doing ok"

"That's because instead of being an asshole and separating myself from all my friends I actually took the help offered and let myself grieve" John held out a hand. "And yes, that does make me sound like a girl, but at least now I'm not being a dick. You should have let me help. If not me then Lorne or Ronan, and I know Teyla tried to speak with you"

"You know I used to be the sensible one"

John snorted and took a seat in the other chair. "She runs for miles round the city at night"

"Does she now?"

"Yeah. Just seen her heading round to the south pier"

"Hm. You stalking her Shep?"

He glared at him. "Just keeping an eye out. Saw her in the sparring room a while back with Ro. They were talking about her needing someone out here"

"I'm sure she wouldn't be short of offers"

"Apparently Slayers struggle to find a Dom who can understand them"

"Why?"

John rolled his eyes. "Uh well there's the super powers, the stunning wit of her backchat and the fact she sends herself off on suicidal missions. She said most Dom's believe a Slayers submission isn't total. Somehow lesser than other subs"

"Well, that's fucking ridiculous"

"Is it? You seen or heard about anyone approach her here? She's hot and available yet she hasn't been in anyone's bed to my knowledge"

"Huh" Mitchell looked at him. "You were thinking of going to her?"

John shrugged. "Lately? Yeah. I wanted her pretty much from the moment she got her pretty little arse beamed up onto the Daedalus but it's a big decision. It wouldn't be a one night, or few weeks thing. She needs someone who is constant, consistent"

Mitchell nodded. "You think you're ready for that?"

"I miss Elizabeth, and yeah it still hurts like fuck. Probably always will in some ways but I'm not twenty-five anymore Mitch. I don't want to be screwing around. I like her, a lot. And she's struggling, which makes me want to hit stuff. Or give her a good meal and then take her to bed"

The other mans brows rose. "She's young"

"She's twenty-six soon. And she's been a Slayer for eleven years. She may look young, and act it just to drive you nuts, but there's maturity there and, if I'm reading her right, a hell of a lot of pain"

"Ok Shep. If you're sure. Just let me know if you need any advice and shit"

John snorted. "I don't need your advice and shit Mitchell. I want you in on this"

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me. Our dynamics together would be perfect for her. BUT, you're not ready yet"

"Bite me. And who says I want in on this"

"Please, you're practically fighting down erections every time she strolls in the gateroom wearing those damn leather tops of hers"

Mitchell gaped at him.

"But first you need help to stop being a complete dick and let go of some that hurt. And that's where I come in"

"I don't fucking think so"

"Oh but I do. It's time to let go Cameron and they do say all Dom's should feel the bliss submission can bring at least once" John smirked at him. "Now, be a good boy and strip"

* * *

Colonel Mitchell shifted in his office chair and hissed.

Bastard, Sheppard was going to pay for this. What made it worse was that he'd been right. Bound and blindfolded on the Military Commander's bed while he'd drawn slick patterns over Cameron's chest and lazily thrust in and out of him, he'd found his world dropping away. He'd handed over control to the other man and he'd woken this morning feeling relaxed and happier than he had been for months.

He was pretty sure he'd have a ridiculously blissed out look on his face if his arse didn't burn like a son of a bitch.

* * *

Major Lorne watched her settle on his couch between his sub's legs and lie her back against his chest. He smiled.

"What is it today Laney?" He gestured to the book in her hands.

She smiled back at him "Oliver Twist"

"Well, I look forward to explaining that one later"

She laughed. Ronan tapped her leg and she opened the book. "'Treats of the place where Oliver Twist was born, and of the circumstances attending his birth. Among other public buildings in a certain town, which for many reasons it will be prudent to refrain from mentioning, and to which I will assign no fictitious name, there is one anciently common to most towns, great or small: to wit, a workhouse'…"

Evan closed his eyes and tipped back in his chair. When Ronan had first mentioned that she was struggling he'd been surprised that she hadn't been getting what she needed. She was a good-looking sub and her dynamic was rare and special. She reminded him a little of Ronan. A warrior with the need of security, domination, someone to help with the memories. He couldn't give her everything she craved but he could help. He'd offered her the couch in his office as a place of sanctuary.

The first time she had come she'd brought Great Expectations. Smiling whilst trying to explain the story to Ronan, she'd then offered to read to him. He'd expected to find it an annoying distraction but the soft sound of her voice mixed in with his sub's occasionally rumbled questions was surprisingly relaxing.

"What is a workhouse?"

Evan grinned.

Twenty minutes later his door chimed. Waving at Laney to continue he called out. "Come in"

Lt Colonel Sheppard stepped in. Taking in the two people on the couch Evan noticed him flinch slightly. "Sorry to disturb you Major but I need the list of the next people for Jumper training"

"Of course Sir" He handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you Lorne" Nodding to him and turning his back on the couch he left.

Evan grinned. There was nothing like seeing a sub you wanted on another Dom's couch to get you to pull your head out your arse.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell eyed the man who had just thrown himself in the chair across his desk and raised his brows.

"No witty remarks about last night Lt Colonel, no comments about my currently burning arse?"

Sheppard smirked at him then looked serious. "Just seen Lane"

"Oh yes?"

"She's reading to Ronan, on Evan's couch"

"Huh, well that's interesting"

Sheppard scowled at him.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

With their arms propped on the balcony over-looking the gateroom Colonel Mitchell and Lt Colonel Sheppard watched SGA-2 come back through the gate.

Lieutenant Davis dipped his head to say something to Laney and she shook her head. He frowned and said something else. She tilted her head until there were only a couple of inches between their faces and smiled, then nodded. He grinned at her and led her out the room.

"Huh"

"Fuck"

* * *

Laney ran her hand over the door chime and it slid open, she smiled at her friend. "Teyla, I hope you don't mind us calling on you?"

The other woman returned the smile and looked at Laney and Lieutenant Davis. "Of course not, please come in. I shall make some tea"

"Please let me Teyla, you relax. Davis asked me to accompany him"

She nodded at Laney, a Dom visiting her alone would be unacceptable despite her collar and pregnancy. "Thank you" Looking at Davis she raised an eyebrow. "There is something that you wished to discuss with me Matthew?"

He shifted in his seat on her couch and cleared his throat. "We have just returned from New Athos"

Teyla frowned. "Is all well?"

"Yes, please don't worry. There is something that I wished to ask you though"

She waved at him to continue.

"I was introduced to a submissive named Kellen, we spent some time speaking with each other. I have found myself drawn to him"

Teyla smiled. "He is a very beautiful young man Matthew, and an excellent submissive"

He nodded and grinned. "Yeah, to be honest I was loath to leave him when it was time to return to the city. I'm hoping to be able to visit him again soon but I wanted to know exactly how this would work. What is acceptable among your people when it comes to courting a submissive"

Laney dropped onto the floor by Teyla, handing Davis his tea. "Matthew is wonderfully old-fashioned"

"Bite me Lane"

Teyla laughed. "Do not be offended Matthew. The fact that you have come to me to ask how things should be done tell's me you are more than worthy to pursue Kellen. You may spend as much time with him as you wish but you must not touch, or initiate touch, until you have met his parents"

"Shit"

"Matthew!" Laney glared at him.

"Sorry Teyla"

"This makes you nervous?"

"Meeting parents? Oh yeah"

"Do not be. They are good people, and as long as you continue to show the same respect and understanding you have shown today, I am sure they would be honoured for you to lay with their son"

Laney choked on her tea. "Lay with their son! Bloody hell Teyla"

The other woman grinned at her and winked.

* * *

**Two days later**

Laney slipped through the transporter doors and turned to the two men inside.

"Good evening Colonels"

"Will you stop calling us that?"

She grinned at them. "Nope"

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Actually Jacobs I've been meaning to speak with you"

"And there goes my happy vibe"

"Shut up"

She rolled her eyes and faced them as the doors slid open. "Well?"

Mitchell cleared his throat "You do know that a Dom and a uncollared sub who have any form of physical relationship may not serve on the same team"

"Uh, yes"

"So, do you think that you or Davis may need to think about transferring?"

"Uh, why?"

He sighed. "Laney…"

Then she got it, and laughed. "You think that me and ….oh my God, I take it back, you do have a sense of humour"

"Hey!"

"Me and Davis" She grinned at him and stepped backwards out the open door. "I think you'll find my lack of a penis would mean that'd never happen"

Laney grinned at the closed door, the look on their faces would amuse her for hours. She tapped her radio.

"Jacobs to Davis"

"Ok Lane?"

"Yeah. Did you know the Colonels thought we were fucking?"

In the gateroom Chuck spat out his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**One week later**

Lt Colonel Sheppard watched her from his balcony. This was the third night in a row now, and it had only been two nights before that he'd seen her running back down the pier at 0100.

She looked up at him before disappearing round the corner. He checked his watch, midnight.

* * *

Laney slammed upright in bed and then ran to her bathroom. Bringing up liquid she hung her head over the toilet, trying to will herself to stop shaking. Fucking nightmares.

They were waiting for her nearly every night now and she was starting to dread the feeling of tiredness. It was having a knock on effect too. She had no appetite and it was a Slayers metabolism, her intake of a huge amount of calories, that kept her strong, functioning. Now she was weaker, slower than she had been in years and she was always so damned cold.

Laney was starting to think about telling Colonel Mitchell that she had to return to Earth. She was no good to anyone like this.

Pushing herself up and turning on her shower she sighed. She had a sparring session with Ronan in an hour. Great.

* * *

Ronan swung expecting her to duck and then dropped to his knees as she went down.

"Laney, are you ok?"

She waved him off. "Fine Ro, forgot to take my fucking radio out" She tapped her earpiece "Jacobs"

"I am sparring with Ronan"

"Now?"

"Yes Sir"

She raised her head. "Colonel Mitchell requests my presence in his office"

He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'd better go, wouldn't want to keep our esteemed leader waiting"

"Play nice Lane"

She stuck her tongue out and pushed herself off the floor.

* * *

His door slid open and she stepped inside. He raised his eyebrows.

"Ronan got a hit in?"

She scowled at him. "You're fault"

He smirked at her and John snorted from his place behind him. She raised her brows at them both.

"We want to talk to you about your nightly activities"

"I don't think that's any of your business"

"I think you'll find that it is. We don't want a antsy sub with superpowers roaming our city at night"

"Excuse me?!"

"Be quiet"

She glared at him. He leant back in his chair.

John sighed "How much longer did you run for last night?"

"Another hour"

"Huh, and then?"

"Sheppard…."

"Answer my damn question girl"

She flinched, then clenched her fists. He waited.

Laney dropped her eyes. "I returned to my quarters"

"To sleep?"

"Two hours later"

"Fuck Lane, three hours sleep is not enough. You can't keep going like this"

"Yes I can"

"Don't answer back. And no you can't. Eventually even you will give in to exhaustion"

She stood in front of his desk, head still bowed. Mitchell frowned at her tense posture.

"Is the lack of a Dom the only reason you're not sleeping?"

Silence.

"Laney, you will answer me"

She sighed. "I get nightmares"

"You're scared to sleep?"

"Yes Cameron"

He gave a small smile of satisfaction. Swivelling his chair to the side he got up and walked round to her. Placing a hand on the small of her back he gently pushed her round behind his desk. Taking a seat again he leant back.

"Kneel"

She swayed slightly, then dropped down to her knees, head still bowed, and placed her hands behind her back. John hissed in a quiet breath.

"Now, you will tell us about your nightmares, why you get them, what you see"

After a few seconds she opened her mouth and told them everything. About her training, nearly being strangled to death, losing her friends and sister, burying them herself. She told them about the nights she woke screaming, having to get up and vomit because she could still smell the decaying flesh, the blood, the excrement, she told them about lying in a forest bleeding out, believing she would die.

An hour later Mitchell ran a shaky hand through his hair and fought to regain his control. She did not need to see him affected by what she'd been through, not yet.

"Does your time with Evan help?"

"A little. He and Ronan have a calming dynamic mesh"

"Hm. Yes they do"

John stepped forward and dropped into a crouch in front of her. "I want the truth now Laney. How badly is this affecting you?"

Not meeting his eyes she sighed again. "A Slayers metabolism is what keeps us going. We have to take in a large amount of calories to maintain our abilities. My appetite has dropped, and my nightly 'head down the toilet' trips to the bathroom are making it worse. I'm weaker, slower, my senses are dulled" She bit her lip. "I'm always cold"

"For fuck's sake Lane, why didn't you say something?"

"It is no one's responsibility but mine"

"Well, you suck at it"

Mitchell was pretty sure if she hadn't been on her knees for an hour and a half she'd have punched John in the face. He grinned. Getting up he moved over to the coffee pot and poured a mug, nodding at the other man.

John wrapped his fingers round her elbow and gently pulled. "Come over to the couch Laney"

Raising herself slowly, he frowned at the slight shake in her legs. She should be able to hold that position for hours with no problem. Curling into the corner of the couch she suddenly looked a hell of a lot worse than she had when she'd walked in earlier, she'd dropped that iron clad control of hers. He handed her the mug and smiled.

"You're only getting this because I want you awake for long enough to eat something Princess. After that you sleep, here. John is working in my office today. One of us will always be here, we'll wake you if you start showing signs of a nightmare"

She opened her mouth, then snapped it shut and nodded.

"Good girl"

* * *

**Three days later**

Laney lay in the dark, breathing in John's scent, trying to slow her heart. At least that one hadn't made her cry out. She'd scared the crap out of them the first night.

She felt him shift. "Are you ok sweetheart?" He whispered. She nodded against his back. Sighing he turned over and wrapped his arm round her waist, pulling her into his chest.

Laney tried to bury herself further into his warmth and he gave a soft chuckle. "I think you're as close as you're gonna get baby" He murmured.

Glaring at his chest then closing her eyes Laney tried to relax.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell took a sip of his coffee and looked down at them. John was on his back, head turned to the side on his pillow, Laney laying along the top of him, her hair spreading out over his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her. They were both asleep. He smiled, running a strand of her hair through his fingers, and brushing John's chest.

He looked down his body, shit not a good idea Mitchell. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He and John had both agreed that there was not even talk of sex until she was back to 100%. And after she'd woken them the first night, screaming in her sleep, he'd known it was the right decision. Under their care it wouldn't take her long to bounce back physically, but the things she'd told them in his office that day had shaken him. John had been right, there was a lot of shit hiding under that smart mouth and perky demeanour.

"Cameron" A finger trailed down his side.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She blinked back up from the other mans chest, smiling sleepily. Whispering so as not to wake John she pointed at his mug. "Am I allowed one of those this morning?"

"How did you sleep Princess?" He murmured.

"Woke once"

His brows rose. "That all?"

She nodded, then wriggled as John tightened his grip. "Stay still sweetheart"

"Cameron has coffee" She put her hands on his chest and propped her chin on them.

John opened his eyes and frowned at her. "You're leaving me for coffee?"

"Unless you have a straw"

"Funny"

Mitchell rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "You can both have coffee if you promise to dial down the wit"

"Yes Colonel Mitchell, Sir" He glared at her. She grinned at him then let out a yelp as John flipped her. "Hey!"

"No backchat Lane" He hovered over her. "How are you feeling today?"

Mitchell watched as she frowned up at John. "I don't know yet John, seeing as I have yet to move under my own steam"

"You still want this coffee Princess?"

She sighed, then looked thoughtful. "I'm hungry, I ache a little, small headache, still cold"

"How precise of you sweetheart" John dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers "Bad dreams?"

"Just the one. Sorry I woke you"

Mitchell sighed and slid back into bed. "You're meant to wake us Laney, otherwise we can't help"

She nodded. "Ok"

"Good" John dropped one more kiss then rolled off and sat up.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, seeing as you have vetoed all my usual forms of entertainment I'm going to wait until you two have left me in peace, take a bath, go read to Ronan for an hour, head to the mess to try that new fruit that's bright pink, bug McKay until his face turns that interesting shade of red, then go speak with Teyla about tomorrow"

"Funny girl this morning. What's happening tomorrow?"

She bit her lip. "I'm supposed to be accompanying Teyla and Davis to New Athos"

John snorted. "Absolutely not Lane"

"It's not a mission John, there will be no running for our lives or beating up bad guys. I'll be sitting with Teyla and the other Athosian women, drinking tea"

Mitchell frowned at her "And Davis? He drinking tea too?"

Laney rolled her eyes at him. "Teyla suggested he may want to come along. He has met someone there. She was going to speak with the sub's family, introduce him"

John ran a finger through her hair. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh. Athosian tradition dictates that a Dom must meet a sub's family, and gain their permission, before there is any touch initiated"

"And Davis is prepared to go through all that?"

"Yep. He has a bit of an old-fashioned kink"

"Lane!"

"What?"

"Inappropriate sweetheart"

"Why?"

John opened his mouth, Cam glared at him. "We'll discuss that another time"

"Why?"

"Stop asking" He turned to her "Why are you going if this concerns Davis only?"

She chewed on her lip again, he figured it was one her few tells, possibly the only one. "Princess?"

"Teyla has asked me to be her birthing partner. I must attend several gatherings on New Athos before the baby arrives. There are certain rituals and words I need to learn. Also the other women are surprised at her choice. I think they want to make sure I'm all above-board"

"Huh, that's a big honour Lane"

"I know, that's why I need to go tomorrow"

Mitchell sighed. "Ok Laney, you go tomorrow. You will also get the future dates of these meetings from Teyla and give them to us"

She nodded. "Thank you Cameron"

* * *

Laney tried to ignore the gaze of the two men standing on the balcony over the gateroom and stepped through onto New Athos.

"You ok Jacobs?"

She rolled her eyes "Davis I get enough of this at home"

He smirked at her. "Yes I'm sure you do. Their description of my punishment if a hair on your head is out of place on our return was quite original"

"For fuck's sake. I'm going to have to take them to the sparring room and remind them of my awesome powers"

Teyla laughed. "I hope you will allow me to observe this"

"Of course, bring some friends"

As they neared the village Laney's stomach rolled a little and she froze.

"Jacobs?"

"Somethings wrong"

Teyla hissed a breath. "Wraith"

"Fuck! Teyla, no, wait!"

Running after her friend she was forced to throw herself to the side to avoid a dart's beam. Rolling to her feet Laney cursed. Both Teyla and Davis were nowhere to be seen. For the first time in her life she hesitated. Her natural instinct was to go after her friends, find and kill the Wraith, but the part of her given over to her two Dom's pulled her towards the gate, radio for help. Then she heard the screams.

Rounding a corner she saw Davis attempt to push Teyla out of the way of a beam. They both disappeared. Sprinting towards the sounds of the darts Laney threw herself into the next burst of light.

* * *

Lt Colonel Sheppard tapped his ear piece. "Sheppard"

"John"

"Cameron?" He swallowed back the sick feeling.

"They're half hour late. No radio response"

Two minutes later he was gearing up.

"John?"

He turned to look at Colonel Mitchell. "I hate not coming out there with you"

"You need to stay Cam"

"Fuck, yeah I know. Bring them home"

John nodded and went to leave. Stopping next to Cam he slid his hand to the back of the other man's neck. "Even as sick as she was she was still handing Ronan his arse. I'll probably find her beating the crap out of some Wraith"

Cam gave a shaky laugh. "Get the fuck out there John"

Standing in the middle of the deserted village an hour later John tried to ignore the pounding headache and gather his thoughts. There was no one left here, not even bodies, which meant they'd all been taken. If Laney was among them she'd be trying her best to get them free, find a way home. What he'd said to Mitchell was true. Even on a bad day she was a hell of a lot stronger than anything in this galaxy, but in her current state he wasn't sure she could take on an entire hive alone. Even at her best she'd had teams backing her up.

"Fuck" He whispered.

"Sheppard"

He turned to Ronan. "There is nothing here. We should return. Make a plan"

He nodded. "I'll rota in some teams to watch the gate this side"

The other man nodded.

Signalling to McKay and the rest of SGA-2 to follow he made his way home.

* * *

Laney Jacobs woke strapped to a table, a wraith bending over her. She tried to snap the restraints and fought down the panic when she realised she couldn't move. Turning inwards she hissed, they'd drugged her, HER! The Slayer screamed and rattled its cage. Laney popped the lock.

Running through them, taking blast after blast, the Slayer punched through their faces, snapped their necks. It crowed in victory as Wraith after Wraith dropped. Laney sat back and watched. She needed the monster inside of her to do this, she was too weak alone. When they were all dead she would take back control, find her friends but for now she was happy to let the Slayer have it's fun.

Two hours later she ripped the head of the Queen from its body and gave a satisfied smile. Turning back inwards Laney forced the cage door shut and sighed. Reaching out with her senses she identified the scent of the humans and strolled out the room.

* * *

Davis blinked as he materialised on the ground, he was standing in front of a gate. "Fuck, I hate that"

He heard a chuckle behind him. "Next time we'll leave your arse up there" He turned.

"Fuck Lane, you need a serious shower, maybe two" He groaned "Sheppard and Mitchell are going to fucking kill me"

She grinned at him. Her clothes were soaked in blue blood, it dripped from her hair and stained her hands. "You let me deal with the Colonels"

"That makes them sound like a couple of Labrador's"

She snorted.

"Matthew?"

"Teyla, are you ok? Your people?"

"We are all well, thank you Matthew. But we are eager to return home" Teyla cradled her stomach "I shall return with Kanaan but I feel it is best if you and Laney go straight to Atlantis, they shall be concerned"

"That's the understatement of the year. Are you sure you will be ok to return there? The Wraith have found you"

She nodded. "We shall have to find a new home but I am sure none will return to the settlement for some time yet"

He eyed Laney "Not if they have any kind of survival instinct"

Laney rolled her eyes.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell rubbed his hands over his face. "So after two hours we have determined that we have no idea where to start looking"

Sheppard glared at him. "Without a ship we can't track any hives, and the Daedalus is five days away. We'll send teams out, ask around. There'll be a team at the gate on New Athos around the clock incase they return that way, or any of the Wraith show up"

"Fuck"

"Mitchell!"

"Sorry" He looked at the others in the room. "Ok, lets …."

The alarm sounded.

Running out the office he looked at Chuck. "Is it..?"

"No Sir. Unscheduled activation, unknown address, no IDC"

He nodded at the other three men. They ran down the steps and joined the security team round the gate, pulling their weapons they waited.

"Open the gate Chuck"

"Yes Sir"

Colonel Mitchell gripped the railing and looked down.

* * *

"Hi honey, I'm home"

Davis groaned behind her.

Lt Colonel Sheppard clenched his fists and forced himself not to scream at her in the middle of the gateroom. "Cut the wit Jacobs" He hissed.

She shrugged. "Fine. Can I go grab a shower?"

He narrowed his gaze "Briefing room now. Both of you"

Without answering she turned and walked up the stairs.

"Sit down Laney"

"I don't want to get blood on your chairs Colonel"

Colonel Mitchell glared at her. "Sit"

She threw herself in a chair and propped her feet on the table. Davis closed his eyes. Shit.

"Davis"

He opened them meeting Mitchell's gaze "Sir"

"You'd better talk first" He shot a look at Laney who didn't seem to notice.

"When we were about half a click from the village both Laney and Teyla picked up on the Wraith. Teyla ran off to find her people, Laney and I followed her trying to get her to stop. I suddenly realised that Laney was no longer with me, when I looked back she was rolling out the way of a dart beam. Then I heard screaming, entering the village there were people running, trying to grab their friends and family out the way of the beams. I saw one coming towards Teyla and ran to push her out of the way. It caught both of us. When I came to I was in a cell on a hive with the Athosians"

He rolled his shoulders.

"Teyla and I determined that all the villagers were present in the cells around us but Laney was not. We were attempting to escape, and failing miserably, when the Queen's alarm sounded. A few moments after that we heard stunner blasts and, uh, a lot of screaming. A couple of hours later Laney appeared, tore up the doors to the cells and we made our way to the dart bay. After beaming down to the nearest planet with a gate we dialled home, and hoped you'd drop the shield"

"And the Athosians, Teyla?"

"They have returned to New Athos to gather their belongings. All of them are alive and uninjured. They will be needing a new home"

Mitchell nodded. "Ok, thank you. Go get checked over, wash up and rest Davis. Pick up a new radio, we'll be in touch if we need anything else"

"Yes Sir"

Cameron swiveled his chair to look at his sub. The Wraith blood was starting to dry but some still dripped from her hair. He swallowed "Laney?"

She met his gaze. "Yes?"

He clenched his jaw. "Your version please"

She rolled her shoulders and waved a hand. "Everything Davis said up to when he and Teyla were beamed up. I knew even I wouldn't be quick enough to get back to the gate for help before the hive was long gone so I ran into the next beam. Woke up strapped to a table. Killed the Wraith about to feed off me, killed the rest of them, found the Athosians and Davis. Then everything Davis said again"

John growled. "Really, that's it?"

"Uh, yes"

"For fuck's sake Lane. You took no weapons, you've been dead on your feet the last few days AND if you were operating on top form you would have sensed the Wraith long before you did. How the hell did you take apart a hive, alone? What the hell were you thinking?"

She glared at him "I was thinking, Colonel Mitchell, that if I left them alone on that ship they would have all been fed off, or worse. Something wasn't right, there were no Wraith on the ground, they wanted to take them, all of them. AND I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, Slayers have fought alone for a long time"

"Fine" He snapped "Start with the 'something wasn't right' thing. Are you sure they took them all"

Sheppard looked at him "She's right, there were no bodies, no sign of a fight. They were just taken, as quickly and as efficiently as possible"

Laney nodded at the other man. "Yep, told you"

Cameron growled at her.

She sighed. "Before I killed the Queen we had a little chat. Well, she hissed at me a lot and I asked questions between punching her in the face. They were following orders. Someone wanted the Athosians, alive and well, delivered to another planet. There was special mention of Teyla and her unborn child" She chewed her lip "I spoke with Teyla and Kanaan about this before I came home. No one else knows, they wished to keep it to themselves for now"

"And this someone"

"The Queen gave me the name Michael" She tilted her head "Sound familiar? Strange name for a Wraith I thought"

"Fuck"

"Ah, you do know him"

"Shut up. She give you a gate address"

"Nope" Laney pulled a crystal out of her jacket pocket "Took this instead. If I remember Rodney's little lecture correctly this should hold all the information about where they've been and where they were headed" She slid it across the table to Mitchell, it left a blue smear behind it.

He sighed. "Ok, that's good I guess"

"Geez, don't be so forthcoming with the praise Mitch, my ego might explode"

"You're a pain in the arse after a fight Lane. Cut the backchat"

She rolled her eyes. John leant back in his chair. "Now, these tricks you claim to have stashed away. Explain"

Laney shifted in her seat then got up and moved to the coffee pot. Sitting on the table by it she poured herself a mug. "Did I tell you about how the first Slayer was made?"

"No"

"Huh. Well, a couple of thousand years ago these creepy guys calling themselves the Shadowmen wanted to make a warrior. One who would defend them from the things that pretty much ruled the world back then. They wanted one who they could train, control so they chose a submissive fifteen year old girl. Chaining her to a rock they called up the biggest baddest thing they could think of and removed it's essence, forcing it inside of her. It made her strong, fast, blah, blah but it also drove her insane. The first Slayer was a killer, pure and simple. When she died her power sought out another girl and so on, and so on"

She took a sip of coffee.

"Over the centuries we have learnt to control our power, fight down the monster. Slayers have been smoothed over, become civilised. But we can still tap into it if needed. When it became clear to me I wasn't getting off that table under my own steam I simply released it, let it take over. Under its control I am even stronger, faster, can fight for longer, take more hits"

The two men stared at her, she took another sip of coffee. "Any questions?"

Cameron rubbed his temples. "Is your delightful mood because the Slayer is still running the show?"

She smirked at him. "I wouldn't have returned here if it was. Hell, I wouldn't even have rescued the others. Pure Slayer only cares about the hunt, the kill. My 'delightful mood' is an unfortunate side effect. The adrenaline high is ridiculous, and echoes of the Slayer hang around for a while"

"How long?"

She shrugged. "Maybe another day. I'm weaker at the moment so it'll take longer than usual"

"Great. Any other effects?"

He watched her take another sip of her coffee. "When it wears off I'll probably sleep for about two days. I'll also feel every stunner blast and punch I took back there. It's gonna hurt like fuck"

John closed his eyes. "Great, just fucking great" He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You didn't feel any pain at the time?"

"Nope, Slayer absorbs it all"

"So, you could be wounded and you wouldn't know?"

"Huh, yeah I guess so"

He glared at her. Turning to Mitchell he rolled his eyes. "I'll take her down to the infirmary. You get McKay working on that crystal"

"Yes Lt Colonel Sheppard Sir"

Laney snorted.

* * *

Stepping into the shower an hour later Laney hummed in appreciation, watching rivers of blue run down into the plug hole.

"Jesus Princess, you bathe in their blood or something?"

She looked up at Cam. "Killing with your bare hands gets messy"

"That's not disturbing at all"

She rolled her eyes.

Sighing he reached for the body wash and squirted some into his hand, passing the bottle behind her to John.

Laney closed her eyes and tried to relax as their hands ran over her. She had no idea where this was leading but it seemed they needed to reassure themselves she was unhurt, despite Dr Keller's insistence she was fine.

"No marks" Murmured John.

"There will be"

He sighed and dropped into a crouch, washing blood off her legs.

"Princess?"

"Hmm"

"How bad will it be?"

Laney rummaged around her mind, trying to remember everything that had happened. Images of being hit by blast after blast, fist after fist flashed up.

"Lane?"

Keeping her eyes closed, she frowned. "Really bad"

"Shit"

She tipped her head back slightly as John combed conditioner through her hair with his fingers, humming quietly as Cameron ran his lips up her throat.

"Will we make it worse?" He whispered.

Laney turned the thought over in her head. "No"

* * *

**The next day**

"Any luck Rodney?"

He turned to see Laney standing in the doorway of his lab, alone.

"Fuck, they let you out?"

She grinned at him. "Still riding the adrenaline, I'm driving them nuts"

He snorted.

"So, did I get the right crystal"

"Yeah, at least someone listens to me"

She grinned again and sat across from him at his work table. "Anything useful?"

"I'm still translating. It took me most of yesterday to clean it up. Should be ready for a meeting by this evening"

Laney groaned. "Keep it short will you? I'm still a little antsy, and you know they're gonna make me sit through it"

Rodney glared at her. "Are you implying that I drone Miss Jacobs?"

"Yep"

"Fuck off"

"Nope"

He eyed her. "How are you anyway?"

"Are you asking after my wellbeing Dr McKay?"

"Make the most of it Jacobs"

"I'm good. For now"

"Ah yes, the much-anticipated come down" He smirked at her.

She flipped him off. "It's gonna hurt like a bitch"

He frowned. "You worried?"

"It's not gonna kill me Rodney. But yeah, I'm not exactly looking forward to it"

"Bet they aren't either"

She snorted. "You should see them, all wound tight. They keep looking at me like I'm about to expire on the spot. I'm not gonna be allowed out of my room for days"

"Yeah, well that's what you get for screwing two toppy Doms whilst also trying to play the hero"

Laney stuck her tongue out. "There was no trying involved McKay, or playing"

"Wrong, on so many levels"

* * *

John Sheppard's eyes snapped open, he frowned into the darkness. Something had woken him. Then he heard a soft moan beside him. Shit.

"Baby, you ok?"

"It's starting"

"Shit, Cam?"

Mitchell stirred. "Mm, what?"

"She's coming down Cam"

"Crap"

He thought the lights on, keeping them dim and leant over her. Laney was curled on her side, covers pushed down to her waist. Her arms were wrapped around herself, legs pulled up and she was shaking slightly. A sheen of sweat glistened on her body. As a bruise began to form on her jaw she winced and moaned again.

"Shit, baby we need to get Keller here"

"No, she can't do anything, just got to ride it out"

Cam growled. "Ride it out? I don't think so"

Laney closed her eyes. "It's just my body going into shock. It'll be over soon"

John swallowed. "Then what?"

"Then it'll really hurt for a while, then I'll sleep"

"It's gonna hurt more than this?"

"Uh huh" A bright red line appeared down her am.

"What can we do?"

"Just stay. Don't touch me"

Cam sighed. "Ok Princess, but if you pass out the Doc's coming"

"Ok"

John watched, frozen, as more evidence of the fight the Wraith had put up appeared on her body. She'd warned them, told them what would happen. But while she had sat there in front of them looking like all she'd done on the hive was go for a relaxing stroll it had been hard to imagine. If she'd come through the gate looking like this he'd have probably thrown up right there. He looked up at Cam.

The other man was pale, fists clenched trying to stop himself from touching her. Neither wanted to cause her any more pain, or get a punch in the face from a Slayer. Albeit a very sick Slayer. John sighed and slid out of bed.

Cam frowned at him. "Where you going?"

"Coffee. She's going to need to warm up and eat before she passes out" He looked down at her. "I'll run a bath too"

He nodded. "Ok Shep"

A few minutes later Colonel Mitchell leant over and studied her. The shaking had stopped. "John?"

Coming out the bathroom the other man made his way to the bed and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Shakings stopped. Princess, you still with us?"

"Uh huh"

"How bad now?"

"I feel like someone ran me over with a hive ship"

"Please don't try to be funny. Can you move?"

"Probably. Don't want to though"

"Can you open your eyes"

She looked up at him through half lidded eyes. "Ow"

"Yeah, it looks it baby. Coffee or bath first?"

"Both"

Cameron smiled at her. "Ok, wanna lift?"

She nodded.

* * *

As Cam slid his arms under her Laney whimpered. This was worse than she'd thought.

"Lane, you ok? Want me to leave you?"

She shook her head and winced at the pounding. "No"

"No what?"

"No, keep going"

He sighed. "Ok"

Trying not to jolt her he made his way to the bathroom and lowered her into the tub. She closed her eyes and hummed.

"Better baby?"

"Uh huh. You can let go"

As he stopped supporting her she slid under the water. Two hands pulled her back up and she coughed. "Ok, maybe not a good plan"

He frowned at her. "John!"

The other man appeared at the door.

Cameron slid her forward. "Get in behind her will you. She nearly fucking drowned"

"Over dramatic"

"Shut up Lane"

She watched John move past Cam and then felt him slide in behind her, his arms gently wrapping round her waist. "Not too tight sweetheart?"

Laney shook her head and leant back against his chest, sighing as the hot water soothed her muscles. She closed her eyes, feeling Cameron stepping in opposite her. She allowed herself to relax, letting them take her weight.

"You know" She murmured "The Ancients must have been pretty kinky having tubs this size"

"Lane!"

"What, just trying to distract myself"

"Uh huh"

"Baby, does this happen to every Slayer who does what you did?"

"Yeah. Most don't even attempt it. Too risky"

"Why?"

"Well, apart from this pleasant experience there's a chance that you won't be able to take back control"

"And you still did it?"

"Done it before"

John hissed behind her. "When?"

"You remember when I told you about my scar? The time I nearly died in that forest" She felt him nod "He'd injured me so badly pretty much straight away that I didn't stand a chance. I figured what the hell, nothing to lose. You should have seen his face when I got back up. Nothing like being confronted by a Slayer in full pissed off mode"

"And what's happening tonight happened then?"

"Yeah. I used the Slayer to get me back to the cabin I was staying in which was a couple of hours hike away. After pushing it back down I passed out and woke up like this"

"On your own?"

"Yep"

* * *

Laney propped herself up against the pillows and moaned as she took a sip of coffee "So good"

"Jacobs dial back the orgasmic noises will you? I'm trying to plan a military coup here"

She smiled up at Mitchell, looking at him through her lashes. "I'll give you a plan Colonel. 1) Send in your totally kick arse Slayer. 2) Sit back and watch her do said kicking of arses. 3) Buy her a thank you present. Preferably something sparkly"

John snorted. "I don't think so sweetheart, but nice try"

"So I'm just supposed to sit here while you all go off and fight bad guys?"

"Welcome to my world Princess. And yes, last night you couldn't even move, and don't think I can't tell you're still hurting. What happened to sleeping for two days?"

"I'm spacing it out"

"Don't push it. You stay"

She sighed. "If they all get captured again can I go rescue them?"

"No"

"We'll see"

John looked up from lacing his boots and glared at her. "You do know who the dominants are here right?"

Laney licked her lips. "Well, I'm pretty sure sometimes you are"

"Laney!"

She looked back at Mitchell "Yes Colonel"

"Shut up" He gently pulled her into his side, grimacing when she flinched. "I've got to do the briefing and then I really need to be in the gateroom. I'd rather you were resting on my couch where I can see you. Can you manage that?"

She nodded, chewing her lip.

"You sure Princess?"

"Yes Cameron, just go slow"

* * *

Lt Colonel Sheppard gave the signal to move in. They'd finally found Michael. He exhaled quietly, this was going to end today.

Twenty minutes later he was running towards the exit, dragging McKay behind him. As the building exploded behind them he rolled the scientist to a safe distance. Rodney glared up at him.

"THIS is why we have a Slayer Sheppard"

"Did she look like she'd be up to fighting off a few dozen Wraith and then taking a run through a soon to be exploding building McKay" He growled.

"Fine" Rodney snapped. "But I'm asking for a rise. This was not in my job description"

John grinned at him. "It's good for you McKay. Work off a few pudding cups"

"Fuck you Sheppard"

He heard a deep chuckle from above them "Do you need some more alone time?"

John glared at him and rolled off Rodney. "Where did you learn that one Chewie?"

"Laney"

He sighed. "Of course" He tapped his radio "Lorne I've got McKay, Ronan and Davis in my line of sight"

"Only one not accounted for is Edwards. No radio contact"

"Fuck. We're going back in Major"

"Yes Sir"

Three hours later he stepped back through the gate, watching Davis support a limping Edwards, guiding him towards the infirmary.

"Only casualty Shep?"

"Yeah"

Mitchell's eyebrows rose. "Wow, uh, good"

"Gee, thanks for the overwhelming belief in me Colonel Mitchell"

Rodney snorted from behind him. "Let's get this debrief done. My arse still hurts from our little roll in the woods Colonel"

"McKay!"

Mitchell grinned at him. "Something you need to tell me 'Colonel'?"

"Fuck off Mitch. She still up there?"

"Yep"

"She asleep?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

Entering the briefing room John made his way to the couch where his sub was sitting with Teyla.

"You're home. Did everything go ok?"

"Yeah, no problems sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, but I'm not looking forward to apologising to Cameron. I told him his plan sucked"

John snorted. "Well, that serves you right" He looked her over. She was still a mass of bruises, her hands shook slightly around her mug of tea and her pale skin was nearly translucent. "You look like shit sweetheart"

"Bite me"

He frowned. "Why haven't you slept today?"

"You know I've had this all from Cameron"

"And now I'm asking"

She sighed. "I will later, I promise"

"That wasn't what I asked"

"John"

He looked at Teyla. "It has been a busy day, one filled with many uncertainties. We have all been concerned. And there has been much discussion about Michael"

"Ok. But I'm still not happy Laney. You will go straight to bed after your meal this evening"

"Yes John"

"Shep?"

"Yeah"

"You ready?"

"Sure" He smiled at Laney and ran a strand of her hair though his fingers. "We'll make this quick Lane"

"Thank you"

John nodded and stood, taking a seat at the briefing table. He looked at the other men and sighed. "We didn't have chance to question Michael, there were more Wraith there than expected. It seems he had built quite a following, there may be more of them. Without him to lead them, and most of his research up in flames, they may decide to walk away from this" He looked at Kanaan. "But we have to be prepared, keep your people safe. With the greatest respect I would advise that you consider them staying here for at least the next couple of months. It will take some time to identify a new home for you"

The other man nodded. "I know in the past I have been reluctant to bring my people here John but our bond with the Lanteans has grown so much in strength, and our trust in you is ten-fold what it once was. I would be happy for us to make a temporary home here. My sub's friendship with you, and her decision to choose Laney as her birthing partner, has also spoken volumes to them. I have also made it known the sacrifice your sub made to get them to safety. They are very grateful, and many wish to see her again"

"That is excellent news Kanaan, thank you" Colonel Mitchell scrubbed his chin. "Do you think we should actively find out if there are others out there Sheppard?"

John exhaled. "As much as I would like to hunt down the remaining sons of bitches I think this is Kanaan's decision. It is the life of his sub and their child that is ultimately at risk here, not to mention the safety of his people. But if we all sit quiet they may just leave us alone"

"I would like to talk this over with Teyla before a decision is made. Perhaps once my people are safely settled in your city we can speak again of this?"

"Of course" Mitchell turned to Major Lorne "Is there anything else that needs to be covered tonight Major?"

"No Sir. I suggest we all get some rest. I will begin preparations for the Athosians tomorrow morning"

"Great, thanks Lorne. We'll meet back here at 1000. Get some rest people"

* * *

Laney curled herself further into John's lap and chewed on the piece of fruit he'd fed her. He hummed.

"This doesn't stop once you're better baby. I love doing this for you"

She sighed. "Yes John"

He tapped her lips with another piece of fruit and she opened her mouth. "Good girl"

She felt exhausted now. She'd been coiled too tight to sleep today. Knowing she wasn't able to help, even if they ran into trouble made her nervous, unsettled. As much as she'd teased Cameron about letting her go too she knew she'd never have been able to. She'd even had to have his help getting to the glass office above the gateroom. Sleep would help but she knew she had a long road to full power again and it frustrated her. As a Slayer she was so used to bouncing back quickly. She frowned.

"What's up Princess?"

Looking at Cameron sat at the desk, tablet in hand, she smiled weakly. "I'm just not used to feeling like this. It's frustrating"

"Well, maybe you'll think twice before doing it again Lane, and letting yourself get in such a mess in the first place"

"I was going to ask to go back to Earth"

John's grip tightened. She whimpered. "Shit, sorry Lane. When was this?"

"Before you. I wasn't going to be much use to you guys going the way I was. Back on Earth I'd have been able to recoup, get myself back in the right headspace. I did know there was a problem"

Cameron sighed. "And now?"

"I only go where you tell me to"

"Good girl"

* * *

Colonel Mitchell looked over at the bed and smiled. "John" He whispered.

The other man looked at him and he nodded his head at their sub. Laney was still curled round him, head on his chest, fast asleep.

He watched John smile slightly and slide slowly down their bed.

Half an hour later Cameron laid next to them, still curled together, and pulled the comforter over their bodies. Slipping his arm over Laney he closed his eyes and was asleep minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

Laney uncurled and stretched, humming quietly. Then she frowned and opened her eyes. The bed was empty apart from her and there was no sound coming from anywhere else in their quarters. Sitting up she reached out with her senses and groaned when the effort caused her head to throb. After giving herself a few moments she swung her feet to the floor and padded over to the small fridge in their living area, pulling out a bottle of water.

Walking back into their bedroom she spotted a tablet propped up on the desk with her radio beside it and wandered over. 'Some of us have to work. Radio when you're awake. DON'T GO ANYWHERE, REST'. She rolled her eyes then noticed the date on the screen, shit, she'd slept through a whole two nights and a day. Laney frowned, that meant it was two mornings after the day John had gone looking for Michael and she still felt kind of shaky. That'd be the lack of food or water idiot. She sighed and went back to grab a piece of fruit from the fridge too.

Resuming her path to their bathroom through the bedroom, she eyed their bed as she passed. Hot soak, then clean sheets, then she'd radio them.

Half an hour later Laney shook out the duvet and bent to popper it shut. She cursed as little black spots formed in front of her eyes and the world tilted sightly. Staying frozen in place until her world managed to right itself she sighed and crawled up the bed, humming as she buried her head into the freshly changed pillowcase. Reaching up to her ear she groaned as she realised her radio was still sat by the tablet on the desk. Five more minutes then she'd go get it.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell tapped his ear piece. "Mitchell"

"Cam"

"Yeah John"

"Thought I'd come and check she was ok"

"And?"

"Looks like she's been up, had a bath, changed the sheets and passed out on top of the bed"

"I swear when she's better she's in so much shit. One simple instruction" He pinched the bridge of his nose "I've got one more meeting Shep"

"Ok. I'll grab some food for the fridge and see you back home"

"You're gonna make someone a good wife John"

"Fuck off Mitchell"

In the gateroom Chuck grinned.

* * *

Lt Colonel Sheppard kicked off his boots and stretched out next to his sub on the bed, brushing some stray strands of hair from her face. She frowned and murmured but didn't wake.

"Baby, time to wake up. You have to eat"

He grinned as she buried herself deeper under the blanket he'd draped over her earlier. "Laney, the sooner you eat, the sooner you can go back to sleep. I promise"

"Eaten" She mumbled from her cocoon.

"A whole piece of fruit, I'm impressed. You ever want to get out of here it's gonna take more than that"

She muttered something he couldn't make out and he rolled his eyes. "That sounded like an insult sweetheart" Then he smiled and slid his hand under the blanket gripping her waist, dragging her out and rolling his body over hers.

"Hey, no molesting the sick person" She glared up at him.

"The sick person should have done as she was told earlier"

Laney pouted. "I didn't go anywhere and I rested"

"However you didn't radio either of us, and you took a bath and changed the bed which meant you passed out again"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

John sighed. "I know you're used to your Slayer side helping out with this kind of shit Lane but you still need to look after yourself. Recovery will happen a whole lot quicker if you do. And you need to let us help" He smirked at her "The longer you resist the more demanding we'll get"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Is that even possible?"

He dipped his head and nipped at her throat before running wet swirls over the sensitive skin there, smiling at her quiet moan. "Oh yes, so behave" John flicked his tongue behind her ear "Follow orders"

"Yes Lt Colonel Sheppard Sir"

Laney squirmed underneath him as he grazed his teeth across her neck "You might want to watch that smart mouth of yours too Slayer"

"Ok, ok. Do I get my kiss now?"

"And you call us demanding" He murmured into her throat.

"Please John"

He hummed his appreciation and raised up on his elbows looking down at her. His subs green eyes were still a little heavy with sleep but now her pupils were beautifully blown and the pale skin that had been almost translucent the past few days had a slight flush. Pressing his lips against hers John ran his tongue over them asking permission and quietly growled as she opened up for him. Brushing his tongue over hers and gently sucking it into his own mouth he felt her roll her hips under him, sliding her hands into his hair. John pulled away. "None of that baby"

She pouted up at him, lips swollen and wet. He swallowed.

"Why?"

"Because you passed out after changing the bed. You're not ready"

"Am so" She huffed.

"Are not" He looked up as the door slid open.

Mitchell stepped in and looked them over. "Did I miss something?"

"John won't put out"

"Lane!"

"What?"

Mitchell smirked at him. "Well, miracles do happen"

"Fuck off Mitch" He sat up and pointed at Laney "You, eat and then we're going to have another little talk about what is appropriate and what isn't"

"Oh, yay"

* * *

**One week later**

Colonel Mitchell rolled and threw his arm over the warm body next to him, pulling them in closer. Then he frowned.

"No spooning Mitchell"

He snapped his eyes open. "Where the fuck is she?"

John pulled away from him and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "I smell coffee"

"Huh" He inhaled "Really good coffee"

"Folger's French Vanilla to be exact"

He looked up at her as she made her way into the bedroom holding three steaming mugs, his shirt brushing pale smooth thighs as she walked. "I also have Cinnamon Swirl and Hazelnut if this one doesn't meet your tastes"

Cameron raised a brow "Is there some kind of black market running on my city I don't know about?"

John snorted, dragging her back in between them after she'd set his coffee on the bedside table.

"Not as far as I know. Jack sent it over for me on the last Daedalus run, he had to wrap it about ten times to keep the smell from attracting the scientists"

"You're not sharing?"

"You've got some haven't you? And I have more stashed away for Christmas presents" She looked up at him through her lashes "Along with bars of Hershey's"

"And where's mine?"

"No way, no one gets any til Christmas"

"I can make it an order"

"Wouldn't work"

Cameron sighed. "I think you're still missing the point of the whole Dom/sub thing Princess"

She rolled her eyes. "Punish me all you like, you're still not getting any"

He glared at her. "You're the most unsubmissive submissive I have ever met"

Laney smiled at him. "Thank you"

"Not a compliment sweetheart" He watched John drain his coffee and slide back down onto his side, pulling her with him. He propped his head on his hand and looked down at her. "Plans for today please"

"You mean I'm allowed out"

Cameron growled quietly "Don't push it Laney"

She sighed. "I want to go see Teyla, with the Athosians here our meetings are taking place in her quarters. One is scheduled for this morning. Then I thought lunch and maybe a little light sparring with Ronan"

"Not happening"

"I feel loads better and if I don't get back to training soon I'm going to start losing what strength I have. You brought me here to fight the Wraith and I need to get back in the game"

John looked up at him and raised a brow. Cam rolled his eyes. "Fine. But one of us is there"

Laney frowned. "Why?"

"Because"

"That is not a proper answer Colonel"

"I don't have to give one Jacobs"

"Fine" She huffed and wriggled out of John's grasp, moving to leave the bed.

Grabbing her hips from behind Cameron pulled her back and flipped them over so he was settled on top of her. "And just where do you think you're going Slayer?"

She glared up at him. "To take a shower Colonel, unless I need permission for that too now?"

He narrowed his gaze, then dropped his mouth to her ear. "Think it's time we remind you just who you belong to Princess"

Flicking open the two buttons she'd actually bothered to do up on his shirt Cam slid down her body, until his hands reached her wrists. Pinning them to the bed he ran a stripe with his tongue over her hip bone, grazing her skin gently with his teeth before sucking up a bruise marking her as his. He heard John growl quietly and looked up to see the other man run his tongue around her nipple, then moving to leave his own mark upon the curve of her breast.

His sub gave a quiet hum and he felt her relax under him. Placing a soft kiss to her stomach he released her wrists. "John" Looking up he saw him already reaching for her hands, pulling her arms above her head and snapping shut the leather cuffs that hung from the wall above their bed around her wrists. Sliding a hand between her legs, Cameron's skin heated as his finger was engulfed by warm and wet. "Shit baby"

Laney gave another quiet hum and let her legs drop open further. Licking his lips he pulled out of her and knelt between her legs, circling her ankles with his fingers and giving them a brief squeeze. Leaning to each side in turn Cameron dug out the rings from under the mattress that were attached half way down the bed. Murmuring his thanks as John passed him two lengths of the purple silk rope he wrapped one round each slender ankle and hooked the ends through the rings. Settling back on his side next to Laney John dipped his head for a kiss and as he sucked her tongue into his mouth she rolled her hips and moaned.

Quietly cursing Cameron slid his finger back inside and moved his thumb to gently circle her earning himself another quiet moan. Watching John pull away from the kiss his cock twitched in appreciation at the sight of his sub, all hooded eyes and wet, bruised lips, his shirt pushed open showing off her breasts rising and falling in quick little movements with her breaths. Rolling her hips gently on his hand she looked up at John. "Can I taste you?" She licked her lips "Please?"

"Fuck" whispered John.

Pushing himself up John pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before moving to straddle her shoulders. "Tap the wall if you need to" Laney nodded and arched her neck, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock, flicking the sensitive spot under the head as she passed.

"Shit"

She smiled up at him and began to draw lazy swirls across his length and gently suck on the head. John made a little appreciative noise and rested his hands against the wall, looking down at her with a darkened gaze. Not moving his hand from her Cameron trailed wet kisses up the other mans back then nipped at his neck. Placing his mouth to John's ear he dropped his voice a couple of octaves. "A beautiful view you have there John"

John moaned quietly "Feels pretty good too" he murmured. Their sub gave a small hum, sending vibrations over John's cock, causing him to groan and give a little thrust of his hips. Laney met his eyes, arching her head up further, and swallowed him down to his hilt. "Jesus" John hissed.

Cameron groaned and backed off John. Adding a second finger inside of her he curled them, scraping the sensitive flesh there and replaced his thumb with hot swirls from his tongue. John groaned again and he guessed that he had caused Laney to moan around his length. Smirking a little at the control he had over their pleasure Cameron added a third finger and began to flick his tongue over her clit after every two swirls. John cursed quietly as the ropes binding her ankles pulled slightly in their rings and he was rewarded with another rush of warm and wet over his fingers.

Pulling out of her Cameron shuffled a little closer and hooked her thighs over his arms, raising her slightly and tightening the binds on her ankles. Waiting until she'd taken John right back down he pushed his entire length into her in one thrust, growling as he revelled in hot, tight, wet. She gave a little whimper and stilled. They waited.

Then Laney hollowed out her cheeks and sucked. He slowly thrust in and out of her, mindful of not jogging her mouth on John and watched them. Sliding her mouth up and down his entire length she hummed and John slid his hands into her hair and gently rolled his hips. "Shit sweetheart"

Giving another hum she stopped her mouth halfway up him and met John's gaze. She nodded.

"Fuck" Cameron watched John shift back slightly causing him to lean over her more, one hand braced on the wall, the other wrapped in her hair cupping the back of her head. He thrust his hips downwards.

Speeding up his thrusts slightly Cameron groaned at just how much hotter and wetter she was getting, keeping one eye on the other mans actions. He was pretty sure John was hitting the back of her throat now with each push of his hips, the force and speed of his thrusts growing in intensity. Then John's shoulders tensed, his hand on the wall scrabbling for purchase and the other gripping her to him, growling her name.

John lowered her back onto the pillows and shakily rolled to the side, leaning in to whisper in her ear. He nodded at Cameron, finally allowing him to speed up his thrusts once more, fingers digging into her hips. As John continued to murmur in her ear he slid a hand between her legs, careful not to disturb Cameron's rhythm, and began to circle with his finger. Their sub whimpered and when she whispered his name Cameron shifted, altering his angle slightly, and then he was being pulled in further, strong muscles rippling around him, more wetness coating his length and sliding down his balls.

Managing two more hard thrusts he gripped her hips pulling her as far onto him as he could and his body tensed then released wave after wave of pleasure.

Still on his knees, head bent over her, Cameron blinked back the white spots and tried to catch his breath.

"You alright there Mitch?"

He looked over to see John smirking at him, Laney still cuffed and stretched out by his side, his fingers tracing light patterns across her stomach.

He glared at him. "Fine. No ruining my post-coital bliss"

John raised a brow, then turned his head to their sub. "As pretty as you look like that sweetheart I don't think we should leave you there any longer" Reaching up with one hand he unsnapped the cuffs and slowly lowered her arms back to her sides. She moaned a little.

"Need a rub baby?"

"Yes please John" Her voice even more gravelly than usual, throat abused by his thrusting. He frowned slightly. "Laney you ok sweetheart?"

"Umhmm"

Cameron looked at John and shook his head, moving to untie her ankles. She hummed as he rubbed heavy circles over them and up her calves.

"Better Princess?"

"Yep" Their sub rolled to her side and stretched out, arching her back slightly and raising her arms over her head. John sighed. "We just got you out of that position"

Laney opened her eyes and curled back into herself, smiling at him. "Not the same"

"Really?"

"Uh huh, wanna try?"

His lips twitched. "Not today baby" He pulled her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin, smirking over her at Cameron. "Did I ever tell you about the time I had Mitchell tied down and blindfolded in my bed"

"Hey!"

Laney giggled into his chest.

* * *

The door slid open and Laney smiled. "Teyla, it is wonderful to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I am well, thank you Laney. Please come in"

Dropping onto a cushion on the floor Laney rolled her neck and hummed in appreciation of the tea that was handed to her. "Thank you, but you should let others make this when they are here"

"You are a guest Laney, and you have also been unwell. We would have rescheduled this gathering for you"

Laney waved a hand at her. "Don't be silly, and I am much better. Hence being allowed to leave my quarters. In fact it is nice to escape for a couple of hours" She rolled her eyes.

Teyla raised an elegant eyebrow. "They have been very concerned about you. It is a gift to have others who care so much for us"

"It's also a huge pain in the arse" She smirked at her "However, they are currently feeling nice and content so I'm going to enjoy my 'away time'"

The other woman smiled at her over her tea. "Please refrain from discussing your sexual activities once the others arrive"

Laney grinned. "This coming from the woman who recommended Davis as a suitable 'lay' for a fellow Athosian"

The door chimed.

Two hours later the door slid shut on the last of the guests, Laney yawned and rolled her shoulders. "Now I am in need of another massage"

"I am sure they would be happy to relieve your discomfort"

Laney snorted then looked serious. "Teyla, are you sure that you wish me to be your birthing partner? I feel like I have missed out on so many of my duties already"

"Only because you were recovering from saving my people Laney" Teyla lay a hand over hers. "I cannot think of anyone I would rather have there"

"Ok, as long as you're sure" Laney chewed her lip.

"Unless you no longer wish it?" Her friend was studying her carefully.

"Oh god, Teyla no, I'm still as blown away as the first day you asked me. I just hope I get everything right. And, you know, don't pass out in the delivery room"

Teyla grinned. "I am sure you will be fine" She frowned "There is something else bothering you?"

"You know you're better than the Colonels at that"

"Laney?"

"Did you know Elizabeth well?"

Teyla's brows raised. "It is not often I am faced with a question I was not expecting"

"Please?"

She sighed. "Yes, in some ways very well, but in other's not at all. Why is this Laney?"

Laney closed her eyes. "I have been dreaming about her"

* * *

Laney peeled off her sweaty training clothes and stepped into the shower, humming as the hot water hit her shoulders. Closing her eyes she tipped her head and let the spray hit her face and run through her hair.

Teyla had said she must speak to the guys about her dreams, and the fears they brought with them but was reluctant to do so. Everything had fallen into place so nicely. Under their care her recovery had been quick once it had started and she was feeling relaxed and grounded. This was going to stir up some shit that even she couldn't predict, couldn't prepare for. But if things did pan out as she feared it would be better to know now, while she could still walk away.

She clenched her fists. "Fuck!"

The door opened and Cameron was looking in at her with a concerned expression on his face. "Princess, what's wrong?"

Shit. "Um, nothing. Sorry, didn't realise you were back"

He frowned at her. "You often just shout out swear words for no reason? Cause it would be nice to have a heads up"

She glared at him. "I'm fine Cameron. Although a little privacy would be nice"

He growled. "Fine" Turning on his heels and leaving Laney was pretty sure he was wishing the doors on Atlantis could be slammed.

"Bollocks" she whispered.

Pulling on clean shorts and a cropped tee Laney stepped out of the bathroom. Half expecting to be faced with two pissy Dom's she was surprised to see the bedroom empty. Shrugging to herself she settled on the bed and grabbed her book off the bedside table.

Snapping her eyes open she tightened her grip on the hand that had touched her shoulder.

"Shit Lane, let go before you break my fucking wrist"

Focusing on John she released him and sat up, blinking. "Sorry John, um, probably not a good idea to touch me when I'm asleep"

He frowned at her. "I've been doing it for nearly three weeks now, you haven't tried to kill me yet"

"Right, sorry" She shifted, dropping her eyes. "Guess I'm just a little tired"

"Bullshit"

"Cameron!"

"John.."

"Lets just take a minute ok?"

Laney raised her gaze to them. John was sat on the side of the bed eyeing her curiously, Cameron standing at the foot of it, arms folded.

"Um, did I do something wrong?"

John sighed and trailed a finger down her cheek. "No sweetheart, it's just that uh" He licked his lips. "You're having nightmares again?"

She frowned. "No, not since the third night I spent here. Why?"

"You said her name"

Crap, crap, crap. Laney looked at Cameron. "Um, whose name?"

He glared at her. "You may have only been in my bed for three weeks Slayer but I can tell when you're lying"

She looked at John and he raised a brow. Bollocks.

Sighing Laney leant her head against the wall. "Fine, I was going to talk to you tomorrow about it anyway"

"Why the wait?"

She shifted. "I wanted some time to think about it first. Prepare"

"Prepare?"

"This does not sound good Princess"

"Um, actually it might be" She rubbed her temples "For you"

"Lane, will you stop fucking about and get on with it"

"Slayers get prophetic dreams, they're supposed to warn us about impending trouble or give us clues to help us beat the big bad. You can always tell if they're the real deal because of the cheese guy"

"The cheese guy?"

"It's a long story. Anyway when she first appeared the fourth night I spent with you there was no cheese guy. I didn't know who she was, she was just there talking to me about normal stuff, her presence was kind of calming, I felt happy, relaxed. Then three nights ago she turns up as usual but this time she's wearing an Atlantis uniform and cheese guy is there. She didn't seem worried and our conversation was the same as it had been in earlier dreams but when I woke up I thought I should check her out. Because of the uniform I figured she was one of the members of the expedition and searched the personnel files. It took me a while because I didn't immediately think to check out the um, lost members"

"And you didn't think to mention this Laney?" Cameron's voice was cold.

"I didn't know what to think Cameron, and she wasn't exactly being clear about the reason for her presence in my brain" Laney dropped her gaze again. "Until last night"

"What happened last night sweetheart?"

Laney bent her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. "She's coming back" She whispered.

As the silence ticked on Laney's stomach began to roll and she swallowed, fighting the urge to vomit. She'd been nervous about the possibility of the other womans return but now she'd voiced her belief the fear was nearly all-consuming. Her palms were starting to sweat and she wanted to get up and leave, walk through the gate and never look back.

"She's dead Laney, she's not coming back"

"Death isn't always the end Cameron. Not in my world or yours. Sometimes people come home"

She looked up. John was still sat on the bed, elbows on his knees, hands clasped, looking down. Cameron was standing at the window now, his back to her but she could tell his jaw was clenched and shoulders tensed. Sighing she slid off the bed and padded towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here. You two need to talk"

"Lane.."

She sped up her pace and slipped out the door, jogging to the transporter before they decided to come get her. IF they decided to come get her.

* * *

Ronan woke and frowned, rolling out of bed.

"Ronan?"

"She's leaving Evan"

"Shit" His Dom rolled out of bed.

He jogged into their living area where Laney had fallen asleep on their couch. She was pulling on a pair of sweats whilst heading to the door. "Laney?"

"She's here Ronan"

Cursing in Satedan he ran after her, tapping his radio. "Sheppard?"

* * *

**Two days later**

Colonel Mitchell punched the wall "Fuck!"

"Not helping Mitch"

He glared at John "It makes me feel better"

John snorted. "Right" He ran a hand through his hair. "Shit"

By the time they'd reached Ronan he was carrying an unconscious, and naked, Elizabeth towards the infirmary. Laney had been nowhere to be found. Then they'd been tied up in briefings and debriefings, any spare time spent in the infirmary trying to help Elizabeth figure out why she was back, what it was she'd needed to say so badly she'd returned.

It wasn't until that morning, when Teyla had come to their office and quietly asked them where Laney was that they'd started looking properly again. They were too late. In the confusion and the chaos she had received orders from General O'Neill to return to Earth and had stepped through the gate an hour earlier.

Returning to their quarters they discovered all of her stuff had gone, no note, no trace she was ever there.

"Fuck!"

Their door chimed and slid open. Elizabeth stepped into the room.

"I see you haven't managed to curb that temper of yours whilst I have been gone Cameron"

He glared at her, then softened his gaze. "How are you feeling Liz?"

"Very good, thank you Cam" She looked around "I was hoping to speak with Laney. My memories are still a little sketchy but I would like to thank her for easing my path back home"

"She's not here Elizabeth" Whispered John.

She raised her brows. "Then perhaps you could tell me where she is. I know from experience that you will not have lost track of her"

Cameron gave a dark chuckle. "She's on Earth Liz"

"Oh" She blinked, then narrowed her gaze "What did you do?"

John glared at her. "Nothing"

"Ah, perhaps a little too much of it yes?"

"You know, I'd forgotten how bloody annoying you can be"

Elizabeth grinned at him. "And I'd forgotten how thick-headed you two can be. Don't tell me you haven't seen her since my arrival?"

Both men looked down at their hands and she hissed in a breath. "Then this is your own faults. If you are ever lucky enough to see her again I suggest you practice some serious grovelling"

"Hey!"

She raised a brow. "I know you weren't expecting us to all pick up where we left off gentlemen. As much as we care for each other, and there is love too, it was quite clear that whatever we had wasn't going to last. According to our friends you appeared to have found someone who you meshed well with, who could be something more than we were?"

"Liz.."

She held out a hand. "And you let her leave?"

"There was no letting involved Elizabeth"

"Then you failed to prevent it John, which had the same consequences"

* * *

**Three months later, two days before Christmas**

"Son of a bitch"

Mitchell looked up from his desk "What's up Shep?"

John looked up at him and grinned. "Someone has emailed me a map of the city" He turned his tablet round and tapped the screen. "H marks the spot"

Mitchell frowned. "Uh, shouldn't it be X"

John rolled his eyes. "How did you survive so long at the SGC?"

Cameron flipped him off.

"H for Hershey's dumbass. I can't believe I answer to you"

"Bite me. Hang on, she's emailed you?"

"Looks like it"

"Anything else?"

"Nope"

"Shit"

John sighed. "Come on Cam, let's go find some chocolate before McKay sniffs it out. I'm sure he reads my mail"

Cameron snorted, pushing himself out of his chair.

An hour later John ran his hand over a door sensor and stepped inside the room. "Shit" He blinked.

"What?" Cam followed him in. "Shit"

In front of them were three large crates and a smaller one. There were also piles of still wrapped, brand new Egyptian cotton bedding, large scatter cushions and ten boxes of eight foot artificial Christmas trees.

John stepped forward and pulled the lid off the first large crate. The smell of coffee filled his nostrils and he stared down at what had to be two hundred gift wrapped tubs of Folger's coffee, each with a Hershey's bar slid under the bow tied round them. "Jesus" He breathed.

Cameron peered in. "Wow, McKay would have a fucking orgasm" He moved to the next one lifting the lid. He snorted.

"What?" John moved next to him and laughed. Bags and boxes were packed in tight, all displaying the name Adam & Eve, one of Americas most popular adult stores. There was enough in there to keep the Doms and subs of the city busy for three lifetimes. He reached in and snagged a box off the top. Pulling open the lid he hissed in a breath, fingering the cuffs that were settled in purple satin. The leather was soft, smooth and supple. "This is good shit too Cameron"

"Don't even want to look Shep"

John glared at him and lifted the lid on the last large crate. "Wow" In the middle was a large box with a picture of a beautiful sleigh style cot on, the name Teyla scrawled over it. Packed in around it were nappies, wipes, creams, bottles, pretty much everything the families that were starting to grow on the city would need. There were also boxes of sweets, lollipops and candy canes.

"Fuck me, we never have to go back to Earth again"

"Maybe that was the plan"

Cameron raised a brow and crouched down in front of the smaller crate. Inside were boxes of Christmas lights and decorations for the trees. John dropped down next to him.

"I don't even want to know how she got all this shit here"

John snorted. "Probably with the help of our esteemed General"

"What are we gonna do John?"

"I have no fucking idea Cam"

* * *

Laney tensed as she picked up Vala's scent and waited. Hearing the woman's running footsteps she moved to the edge of the shadows. As Vala appeared in her line of sight Laney reached out, grabbing her and yanking her into the doorway. She slapped a hand over her mouth. Vala glared at her, Laney rolled her eyes.

When the last of the guards had gone past Laney removed her hand.

"Explain to me again why I'm hiding in a grubby doorway on some shit hole planet instead of kicking their arse's?"

"Because the last time we went with your plan we all spent an hour in Jack's office being yelled at by him and Daniel"

"And that bothers you?"

"I didn't get sex for a week"

Laney snorted. "Maybe you should find a man who gets off on shouting at you"

"Maybe you should find a man full stop then you won't want to beat people up all the time"

"Bite me"

Vala grinned at her.

"So what now my great and sex starved leader?"

Vala rolled her eyes and clicked her radio "Cadman?"

"Yeah"

"Location?"

"We're half a click from the gate, using trees for cover. Four guards at the DHD"

"Piece of piss" Laney informed Vala.

Vala glared at her. "Hold position. We'll be there in ten"

Laney snorted.

"Laney will be there in five, I'll be there in ten"

Laura snorted down the radio and it clicked off.

Laney circled the clearing where the gate was. She picked up her teammates scent from the wooded area across from her position, then turned to eye the guards. There were still only four of them, armed with stunners and, she groaned, big fuck off swords. Laney absently traced her scar through her uniform. 'They're only human' she reminded herself and stepped out in front of them.

As the men realised that their stunners were having no effect on the pretty little brunette advancing on them they threw them to one side and raised their swords.

Thirty seconds later Laura and Anise stepped up behind her.

"You know that gets a little less impressive every time I see it"

"Fuck you Cadman"

"You're grumpy after beating people up, you know that?"

Laney flipped her off, the redhead smirked at her.

Vala came running up behind them. "We have about twenty seconds to get our hot little arse's off this planet"

Dialing the gate and jogging through after her team Laney walked down the ramp at the SGC and grinned at the man waiting at the bottom. "Evan!"

"No hugging Laney!"

She wrapped her arms around the Major, lifting him slightly and laughed.

"Jesus Lane, there goes my reputation as a hardarse"

"Yes, now you have a reputation as some kind of sex god"

He rolled his eyes. "A hug from one woman does not make me a sex god"

"How about from two?"

He whirled. "No Cadman!. Shit"

* * *

Major Lorne eyed the young woman spinning in the chair the other side of his desk.

"Stop that Lane, you're making me feel sick"

She grinned at him. "It's fun Evan, you do remember fun right?"

He rolled his eyes and tipped back in his chair. "So, how are you?"

"Good"

He sighed. "Lane"

"Honestly Ev, I am. Ok, I was a little bit shaky the first couple of weeks but I like it here. I miss you and the team but Vala's great, and so are the girls" She sighed. "I pretty much kicked Wraith arse back in Pegasus and you lot don't need me there anymore. I'm sure between you all you can cope with the couple of hives that I left limping through the galaxy. The Ori are scary fuckers, and Adria is a whole new level of big bad, I'm needed here more"

Evan frowned at her. "Teyla's child is due in three weeks Lane"

She bit her lip. "I know, it's the one thing that really sucks arse about this. Who is taking my place?"

"No one"

"What?!"

"She believes you will return for the birth"

"Oh for fucks sake!"

"Laney!"

"What?!"

"Jack will let you come back for something like that, we can notify you when it starts"

"Evan I can't treat the gate as some kind of revolving door"

"Then you could stay afterwards"

Laney glared at him. "I'm pretty sure I just explained the whole 'Milky Way being invaded by scary, ugly aliens' thing, and besides, once the baby is born I'd have nothing to stay for"

"You're a stubborn bitch you know that"

"Hey!"

"Why haven't you been in touch with them Laney?"

She widened her eyes. "Who?"

Evan growled quietly.

She sighed again. "I have, I emailed John in the last data burst"

"Yes, a map, well done you. Perhaps a little note would have been nice. You know, I'm fine, hope you're fine. Sorry I fucked off whilst you weren't looking"

"Bite me. I was following orders, AND I didn't say goodbye because they seemed a little pre-occupied. You know, with their recently reanimated ex"

"Laney, you know Elizabeth is back on Earth?"

"Yes Evan, in fact I have spent several evenings in her company. She's hilarious after three glasses of wine"

He raised his brows. "And she explained to you everything?"

"Yes"

"So what's the problem?"

"I only spent three weeks with them Ev, not exactly a whole lot to base a decision on. And most of that time I was laid up" She looked at her hands. "Besides just because they aren't with Elizabeth now doesn't mean they want to be with me, or I them. Their actions following Elizabeth's return told me all I needed to know"

Evan sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry hon. They've been pretty much bollocked by everyone, even Elizabeth. I believe Teyla also raised her brows threateningly at them more than once"

Laney snorted. "Terrifying"

He grinned. "Yeah" He met her gaze and gave a sad smile. "I'm heading home in the morning Lane, 0900, bring anything you want to send out there down to the gateroom"

"Ok, thanks Ev"

* * *

Looking up from his desk as the door to his office slid open John snorted. "What the fuck happened to you Mitchell?"

Evan grinned from his side of the room. "Very pretty Sir, it suits you"

"Fuck off, the both of you" He looked at Evan, holding up a card between two fingers. "Just who is on SG-22 and why the hell did they send me a glitter bomb?"

John chuckled earning himself another glare.

Evan looked thoughtful. "Hm SG-22? That'd be Vala Mal Doran, Anise, Lieutenant Cadman and Laney Jacobs"

John stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yep, unusual team but highly efficient. Officially they were formed to gather intel on the Ori, unofficially they are SG-1's back up, which seems to mainly involve them saving their arses twice a week"

"I'm gonna fucking kill her"

Evan narrowed his gaze at him. "Be grateful Mitchell, she may not want in your pants anymore but this is a sign that she no longer wants to remove important body parts"

"Fuck off Ev"

"No, this is my office, you fuck off"

"Children, please" John glared at them "Actually this is MY office, and Ev's right Cameron. She may have done a runner on us but we did it to her first" He grinned at his CO "I notice I didn't get one"

Evan snorted. "I think they decided that it would be dangerous for you to be going off world all sparkly"

"You KNEW?!"

He looked at Mitchell and smirked. "Maybe"

"You're fired"

* * *

_From: Lt Col J Sheppard_

_To: L Jacobs Slayer_

_Mitchell looks like a pissed off fairy. Congratulations._

* * *

_From: L Jacobs Slayer_

_To: Lt Col J Sheppard_

_Isn't it your birthday soon?_

* * *

_From: Lt Col J Sheppard_

_To: L Jacobs Slayer_

_Don't even fucking think about it._

* * *

_From: L Jacobs Slayer_

_To: Lt Col J Sheppard_

_Too late._

* * *

"Come with us Mitch, you could do with a break, and it's a beautiful planet. Weathers great" Colonel Mitchell glared at his Military Commander through the bars of his cell "I'm never coming off world with you again"

Ronan grinned. "Be out of here in a minute"

"You've been working on those ropes for hours Chewie. Think you should give it up"

Ronan flexed his biceps and the ropes fell away.

"Huh"

* * *

Laney smiled down at the baby wrapped in a blanket and gently pressed it to her chest, dropping a kiss to its head. "He's beautiful Teyla. I'm so glad I made it for this" She looked up and frowned a little. "But I have to go, the Daedalus leaves Earth in four hours and I'm supposed to be on it"

The other woman smiled tiredly at her, reaching out for her son. "I wish you could stay Laney, it was so good to see you again"

"I'll be back I promise"

Teyla nodded. "Then I shall hold you to this promise. Please stay safe, your mission is a dangerous one"

"No more than any other"

She cradled her new son. "You are lying to ease my fears, a useless effort" Teyla met her eyes "Come home Slayer"

Laney blinked back the tears and bent to brush a kiss across her friends cheek. "Goodbye Teyla"

* * *

"Welcome home Sir's"

They glared at Evan. "Anything I should know before I go attempt to scrub this shit off me"

He grinned at Mitchell. "Teyla has had her baby"

"What?!"

"It's a simple statement Sir"

John growled. "Not in the mood Ev. How is she?"

"Both are doing well. I believe that Teyla was most pleased that her birthing partner made it in time"

Cameron blinked. "Uh, didn't think she'd chosen a new one?"

"She hadn't"

They stared at him. "Uh, she's here?"

"Nope. After the birth Laney was forced to return to Earth immediately. They are shipping out on the Daedalus uh.." He checked his watch "about now, final showdown with the Ori"

Cameron turned to John. "You and your bright ideas" Then he turned and stalked out of the gateroom.

John raised a brow at his 2IC "She leave any packages for us?"

"No Sir"

"Huh, pity"

Evan snorted.

* * *

Cameron smiled down at Teyla, eyes flicking to John in the chair next to the bed where he was sat gently rocking Torren in his arms. "I think you made Sheppard broody"

"Bite me Mitch" John whispered.

Teyla smiled at them. "How was your trip off world Cameron?"

"It sucked"

John rolled his eyes. "How are you feeling Teyla?"

"Very well, thank you John. It was a great relief to have Laney arrive in time"

Cameron shifted. "How is she?"

"She seems very well. Her strength appears to have been fully restored, even increased" Teyla frowned slightly. "I only hope it is enough"

"Enough?"

"She did not divulge the details of the mission but I believe it to be a dangerous one. She was concerned" Teyla brushed a finger down her son's cheek. "She said goodbye"

Cameron swallowed. "Shit" he whispered.

* * *

John ran down the corridor, tapping his radio. "Chuck?"

"Unscheduled activation Sir. It's Earth"

"Shit, call security and open the gate"

"Yes Sir"

Skidding into the gateroom he reached for his gun as the wormhole opened. Blinking as he saw Teal'c and Daniel run through the gate he shouted for his men to lower their weapons.

"Stasis pods!" Yelled Daniel.

Nodding he ran through the room and hit the transporter, trying to fight down the sick feeling at the sight of her laying limp in the Jaffa's arms. As the bigger man thundered past him into the stasis room John hit the control panel causing a pod to slide open.

As the lid clicked shut over her he rested his hands on his knees and looked up at the other two men. "Just what the fuck is happening?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lt Colonel John Sheppard straightened up. "General O'Neill, Sir"

The older man waved a hand at him. "Drop the sir Sheppard, even the General if you're feeling up to it"

Daniel rolled his eyes.

O'Neill moved around and peered into the stasis pod. "Huh" Moving next to him Colonel Mitchell and Major Lorne looked down. Mitchell sucked in a breath. "What the fuck?"

He looked at the General. "Uh, sorry sir"

"No, no Colonel Mitchell, you took the words right out of my mouth" He turned to the other two men "Perhaps you would care to explain to me why Daniel just ran through my gateroom yelling 'Dial Atlantis, Dial Atlantis' closely followed by Teal'c carrying my unconscious god-daughter, hm?"

Daniel shifted. "Um, well, we were forced to slightly deviate from the plan Jack"

"You know every time you say that Daniel my hand twitches"

John bit the inside of his mouth to stop from grinning.

Daniel flushed slightly.

"I'm waiting" Jack folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, we located the ark but discovered that it was being guarded by Adria herself. Deciding that the only way we could get close to it was to be captured and brought before her Laney took out a couple of Priors before surrendering. You know, just enough show of power to peak their interest"

"So far your plan sucks" John glared at him. Jack snorted.

"SO" Daniel glared back "Teal'c, Laney and myself were escorted to Adria, and the ark, leaving the other members of our teams hidden in the corridors to stop any further guards from getting too close. Whilst I provided a distraction, which mainly involved allowing Adria to cut off my airway with the power of her mind, Laney and Teal'c attempted to approach the weapon. Unfortunately it turned out that my impending death was not enough to keep the Orici entertained and she tried to throw them both away from the ark"

He looked down at the Slayer. "I don't know what she did but instead of being thrown away from it Laney managed to flip herself on top of it, knocking it to the floor and opening the lid. As expected it began to draw Adria's power from her"

Daniel shifted again. Mitchell growled quietly. "Get to the point Jackson"

"Laney was also caught in the weapons beam"

John closed his eyes. "And"

"Whatever makes her the Slayer began to be sucked out of her too. Then her's and Adria's powers kind of started twisting around each other, Laney's black smoke, Adria's red flames. Some of it ended up in the ark but, uh, it seems that whatever chose Laney as a Slayer wasn't ready to give her up without a fight. It forced its way back inside of her, along with some of Adria's power. Then it was all quiet. Adria was dead and Laney had passed out"

"And she's in a stasis pod on Atlantis because?"

Daniel looked at Jack. "Well, for a start we have no idea what the consequences will be of an already powerful young woman being given extra power, especially when it was created by the Ori and the last person who had it tried to take over the universe. Also, her heart keeps stopping. There was nothing that could be done in the infirmary, and we have nothing like this in the Milky Way" He gestured to the pod.

"She died" Croaked John.

"Several times over"

"Shit"

"And just what the hell happens now Jackson?" Mitchell clenched his fists.

"I research, find a way to reverse it, or fix it, something"

Jack sighed. "You sound a bit vague there Daniel, however you have sounded vaguer and come up with a fucking miracle. I suggest we go home, for a start the rest of SG-22 are probably attempting a military coup in order to see their teammate" He eyed the three Atlantis officers "And I don't think you're quite ready for the full force of them yet"

"With all due respect Sir, just what the hell are we supposed to do about, uh, her" Mitchell gestured to the pod.

"Well, as long as you keep the city safe and sound, so shall she be Mitchell"

"Uh.."

General O'Neill slapped him on the back. "Excellent, good man. Now let's get that gate of yours dialled up, I have a scientist to discipline"

"Jack!"

* * *

**Two months later**

Major Lorne walked over to the stasis pod that held his former teammate and friend. "How is it going Rodney?"

The scientist looked up at him. "She's in perfect health Major, you know, apart from the frozen in a pod thing. Atlantis has repaired her heart and is keeping her organs and muscles in perfect working order"

Evan frowned. "So why didn't she wake up when we took her out?"

Rodney sighed. "I don't know Ev. Maybe she doesn't want to wake up" He laid a hand on the glass. "Maybe she knows she's different now, or maybe she's enjoying the peace she's finally found"

"No, that's not her Rodney. She wouldn't stay hidden in this.." he waved his hand towards the pod "...thing. Something's wrong"

"Evan.."

"Keep looking Dr McKay" And with that he turned and left.

* * *

Laney brushed a hand over his cheek and placed a kiss to his forehead. "The wraith who did this to you will pay"

He chuckled. "The wraith have been gone a long time Princess, we saw to that"

She frowned. "Then why are you so old?"

"You've been sleeping Laney, we tried to wake you but you didn't want to come back to us"

Laney swallowed. "How long?" she whispered.

"Nearly forty years"

"No"

"Yes, my love" He squeezed her hand. "It's good to see you. To know you're ok before I go"

She frowned again. "You're going somewhere? Can I come?"

"No Princess, you have to stay"

"Cameron" she whispered.

He closed his eyes. "I love you Laney Jacobs, so did John" He looked at her. "We never meant to hurt you. You need to believe that"

She nodded, blinking back the tears. "John?"

"Gone. For a long time now" He shifted slightly and winced. "Now, I need to rest. We can talk again later"

Laney shook her head.

"Go" He whispered, his eyes sliding shut. "Times running out"

She bent her head to his ear "I love you too"

Laney stood and looked out over the field awash with poppies and daisies.

* * *

"Laney?"

She turned and sucked in a breath. "Angie?"

"What are you doing here Lane? You don't belong here"

She frowned. "I don't know"

"You shouldn't be here. There is much you still need to do"

"I'm tired"

"I know sweetie but you must go. Not time to rest yet"

"I WON'T!"

"Laney, please. There is much to do. You're running out of time"

Her shoulders dropped. "More fighting?"

"Yes Laney, I'm sorry"

"I can't. Not anymore"

"Yes you can. Don't you see what you've become?"

Laney looked down at herself, watching the red flames dance over her body. She hissed. "What am I?"

Her sister slid a hand into hers. "A slayer, and much more"

"I'm a monster"

"No, you're what the human race needs to survive. The line mustn't stop with you"

"What line?"

Her sister smiled. "You'll see"

* * *

Laney Jacobs stood and looked out over her fleet of ships, the universe spread out before her for the taking. She smiled.

"Orici?"

She turned to face them.

John tilted his head. "What is it to be sweetheart?"

"I don't understand"

Cameron snorted. "You need to decide Princess. Times running out"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

* * *

The Orici snapped her eyes open and felt a wave of rage wash over her. Blinking she tried to quiet the voice in her head but it grew louder and louder. Screaming she punched through the glass that was holding her captive.

* * *

Lt Colonel John Sheppard cursed quietly signalling to Major Lorne to hold his fire, stay hidden. The other man nodded then slid his eyes back to the scene before them in the gateroom.

Two hours earlier the gate had opened and the shield had dropped, and there had been nothing to do to prevent it. Now four people stood in his city whom he had never seen before. They were technologically advanced and appeared to be telekinetic. He had no idea how to take them down or to get them the hell out of his home.

As Colonel Mitchell swayed slightly and moaned in the middle of them John clenched his jaw. He had to come up with a plan and fast.

Raising his eyes to meet Evan's he nodded. Do or die Sheppard.

Then he heard the transporters doors slide open. Peering round the pillar he was using as cover he frowned. All Atlantis personnel had been ordered to go to the holding cells. They were, ironically, the best stronghold in the whole city.

He blinked.

Laney Jacobs walked towards the intruders and stopped a couple of feet from them. As her eyes met his he swallowed. Red flames danced over the green.

"Who are you?"

She shifted her gaze to the one who had spoken. "Not your concern" Her voice sounded old, echoes of someone else fluttered around the edges of it.

"No, we are not concerned. Merely curious"

Laney raised a brow. "And you know what they say about curiosity?"

John shook his head at Evan. The other man raised a brow.

"We do not. Although for us it has led to many great discoveries. Made us strong"

"Not stronger than me"

They tilted their heads. "You are not a concern"

She rolled her eyes, flames dancing. "You said that already" She sighed. "Bored now"

The four of them flew back, their bodies slamming into the railings surrounding the balcony and dropping to the floor. They raised themselves back to their feet.

John heard Evan groan quietly. They were strong.

As one they raised their hands and Laney swayed slightly but didn't move. She quirked a smile at them "Told you so" They eyed her warily, moving to circle her.

Laney sighed. "You are wasting your time and mine. Leave or I'll burn you from the inside out"

They hissed. "You are not capable of such things. We are superior, we are s…."

One of them dropped, screaming, scrabbling at his throat. The others rushed forward and were again flung back against the balcony. Laney stepped over to the screaming figure and poked it with her foot. "Interesting, you are strong" She tilted her head. "You should be a little pile of ash by now"

John holstered his gun and stepped out from the pillar. "While I'm very much enjoying the little display of your new-found abilities perhaps we should give them another chance to surrender sweetheart? I don't really fancy smelling burning flesh every time I come in here for the next few weeks"

She looked at him and pouted.

He raised a brow.

"Fine" She huffed.

The screaming stopped. John felt himself lifting off his feet and grunted as he hit the wall. Cameron slid down to the floor next to him. "Ow"

He looked at Laney, she tilted her head. "Feel free sweetheart"

She toed the ash piled at her feet then turned to face them, frowning. "Sweetheart? Do I know you?"

"Great, just fucking great"

* * *

Laney was sat at the end of the briefing table, feet propped up, ankles crossed. She took a sip of coffee.

"Umm, how did you get Folger's out here?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "WE didn't"

She smirked at him. "Really? God, I'm awesome"

"Yeah, you're great. Now, perhaps you'd care to tell us what you last remember?"

She looked thoughtful. "I was in Rome, fighting a Fyarl demon. How'd I get here?"

"General O'Neill recruited you, sent you out here to fight the Wraith. You remember them?"

"Nope" Laney grinned "Jack? The godfather?"

John snorted. "Yeah Lane"

"Is he here?"

"No but he will be" Cameron shifted a little "Not looking forward to that conversation"

John grinned at him. "Don't worry Mitch, maybe you'll get lucky and he'll get a twitchy hand"

"Fuck off Shep"

Laney eyed him "You don't feel like a sub"

He glared at her. "That's because I'm not"

"Oh, good"

"Don't even go there, things are complicated enough as it is Slayer"

"Why?" She frowned "I didn't go and get married again did I?"

"Married?!"

"Again?!"

Laney looked at them "What? I can't help it if there were slight cultural differences"

Cameron sighed. "You know what, don't even tell me"

Lorne cleared his throat. "Why is it that despite not knowing who the hell we are you seem perfectly at ease here with us? And you've done everything we've asked"

She sighed. "I don't know. You're not really setting off my spidey senses, and Atlantis seems to like you"

John raised his brows. "You remember Atlantis?"

"Yes, but not from now. You weren't here"

He tipped back in his chair. "Explain"

She glared at him, fire briefly flaring in her eyes.

John pointed a finger at her. "No setting fire to the Military Commander"

Evan snorted. "Were any of us here Laney?"

She smiled at him. "No, just some old guy in a hospital bed" She furrowed her brow "He said something, think it was important"

They sat in silence waiting.

Laney shrugged. "Nope, it's gone. But I do remember Atlantis, it was my home. She took care of me"

John sighed. "Ok Lane, we'll do a brief run-through of what you've been doing these past few months and try to fill in the details as we go along. We'll also contact the General" He tilted his head to the side slightly "You also need to decide whether you go back with your godfather to Earth or remain here"

"You'd let me stay?"

"For my sins, yes"

Laney snorted.

* * *

He found her sitting on the edge of the south pier, legs dangling over the side.

"Just how is it you've been back a day and you've already managed to find a bottle of my best whisky?"

"Your covert op skills suck"

"Gee, thanks" He dropped to sit beside her. "Feel better now you've spoken to O'Neill?"

"Yeah, a little. Although his new 'no hugging the General rule' is unfair"

John snorted. "I'm heading over to Teyla's quarters. Wanna come?"

"Um, do I?"

"You and her are good friends. You were there for the birth of her son a few weeks ago"

Her brows rose. "I was?"

"Yep. Torren is your godson"

"Shit, someone potentially entrusted me with the care of their child?"

John grinned into the darkness. "Uh huh, terrifying eh?"

"Hey!"

He took the bottle from her. "Come on Slayer, let's go before we find out what thirty year old whisky does to your exciting new powers"

Laney stuck her tongue out.

* * *

The door slid open.

"Laney" the woman smiled "It is good to see you again"

"Um, thank you. You too I think"

Teyla stepped aside. "Please come in, I shall make tea"

"Tea?"

"Yes, I shall fetch your favourite"

"Great, I don't even know what my favourite is. Or that I drink tea"

John gently shoved her inside. "It'll happen Lane, come on"

The exotic looking woman moved to the kitchen area and placed some water on to boil.

"Is Torren awake Teyla?"

She glanced at John and sighed. "You may check John, but no waking him if he is not. I shall not be happy"

He grinned at her. "Yes M'am"

Laney watched him disappear into the bedroom. "Um, Colonel Sheppard said that Torren is my, um.."

"Godson" Teyla smiled at her "Yes, I could think of no one else who would be better to keep my child safe and happy should anything happen to me"

"Really?"

She laughed. "Yes, do not underestimate yourself Laney. Between you and John I'm sure you will do a wonderful job"

Laney raised her brows. "He's um,.."

"Godfather, yes"

"Huh" She looked up to see the Colonel come back into the room, a small blue bundle cradled in his arms.

Teyla sighed. "John.."

"He was awake Teyla I promise"

Laney snorted and took her tea from Teyla. "Thank you, it smells lovely"

"I shall get you some more for your quarters Laney. As you did not return with General O'Neill I understand you will be staying?"

Laney nodded. "I feel like I should be here, it seems important somehow" She sighed. "It's a little frustrating. People keep saying hello to me and asking me stuff. I have no idea who they are"

John jostled his shoulder against hers. "Hey, it'll get easier I promise. Even if you never get your memory back you'll get to know everyone again"

"But they know stuff about me I don't. It's kinda creepy"

Teyla raised a brow at John over Laney's head. He gave a small shake. She glared at him. Dropping his gaze he looked over to Laney. "Your turn"

"What? Uh, no, thank you"

"Yes"

Twenty minutes later Laney handed Teyla her son "It was lovely to meet you Teyla, uh, again. I think I'll stretch my legs before I go to bed"

"Will you be ok?"

She rolled her eyes at John and pointed to herself. "Superpowers"

He frowned at her. "No hitting, no burning, no floating stuff"

She pouted. "You're no fun Colonel"

"Stop calling me Colonel"

"Nope"

As the door slid shut behind her Teyla looked at John. "You and Cameron must tell her John"

"Tell her what?"

She sighed. "Even if her memory never returns she will find out one day and it will not just be you that she will be upset with. You're placing us all in a very difficult position John"

He rubbed his temples. "She just woke up Teyla, lets give her a few days ok?"

Teyla nodded. "Very well, but do not leave it too long John"

* * *

**Two months later**

Lt Colonel Sheppard snapped his eyes open and tried to fight down the panic. Someone had taped his mouth shut. Going to rip it off he realised his hands were cuffed to his headboard. Evening out his breaths he looked around his quarters and raised his brows. Colonel Mitchell was tied to the desk chair, mouth gagged. The other man shrugged as best he could.

"Ah good you're awake. I was debating throwing some water over you"

They slid their eyes to the door and quietly groaned, sound muffled by their gags. She was leaning against the door frame, a steaming mug in her hand.

"Hope you don't mind" She raised her drink "French Vanilla is my favourite"

Sheppard narrowed his gaze at her.

"Now I'd say you're probably wondering why you're here but I think you're both smarter than you like to let on" She looked thoughtful. "Funny thing about memory loss, even when it starts to return you still doubt yourself. Think you're imagining it, or dreaming"

She took a sip.

"However, I don't think even my twisted little mind come conjure up something like that"

Mitchell growled around the material in his mouth.

"Oh for fuck's sake Mitchell, I'm not talking about the sex. That was actually rather lovely, a shame because if it had been terrible the fact that you're a couple of lying bastards would have been easier to accept. This is the second time you've let me down. I trusted you, both of you, when I was at my most vulnerable. When I didn't know who was a friend, and who was an enemy. All you had to do was tell the truth but it seems you don't even have enough respect for me to do that"

She drained her coffee.

"I'm staying because you were right, I do have good friends here, a family even. And I've already lost one, maybe even two" She eyed them. "However I'd be most grateful if you could limit all contact with me to mission briefings and requests to save your arses, which appears to be happening with more frequency Colonel Sheppard"

He glared at her.

"So no more lunches together, no more visits to Teyla, no games of chess or golf, or movie nights. You stick to that and I won't eviscerate you with my thoughts"

Placing her mug on the small table she smirked at them. "I'll be sure to send some assistance…eventually"

The door slid shut behind her.

Colonel Mitchell mumbled something that sounded like "Son of a bitch"

Sheppard rolled his eyes.

* * *

Laney checked her watch and sighed. They'd probably need a drink of water by now. She tapped her radio.

"Lorne"

"Evan?"

"Everything ok Jacobs?"

"Yep. Colonel Sheppard requests some assistance in his quarters if you wouldn't mind"

"Uh ok"

She tapped her radio again and grinned to herself.

* * *

Cameron tensed as he heard the door to his friends quarters slide open. He groaned as Major Lorne appeared in the bedroom doorway. The other man grinned.

"In here Ro!"

John thunked his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "You ok Sir?" He snapped his eyes open and glared at his 2IC, pulling at his cuffs. Evan chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, ok"

A few minutes later both men were stood, rubbing the feeling back into their wrists.

"You do realise this is your own faults Colonels"

"Shut up Lorne"

"Nope" he smirked at them. "You should have told her, now you've given yourselves even more ground to recover"

"Uh, recover?"

He rolled his eyes. "You still have the power to piss her off this much" He gestured to the room "That says a hell of a lot. I suggest you pull your heads out your arses and come up with a plan, quickly"

"Now, hang on…"

"I believe there are several Dom's in the city who are most impressed with her, fascinated even. And she hasn't been in anyones bed for a long time" Evan nodded at them and turned on his heel, Ronan following him, grinning.

They looked at each other. "We are still in charge here right?"

John snorted.

* * *

"Did you take pictures?"

Laney turned and grinned. "Hey Rodney. And no"

"Damn"

"I think that may have pushed my luck"

He smirked at her. "Because they're just gonna let the fact that you tied them up and gagged them go with a shrug"

Laney smirked back at him. "Of course not, that's the point. However if I'd taken pictures too that might have swung them the other way"

He gaped at her. "You sneaky bitch"

"Uh huh"

* * *

Laney tried to focus on what the rather handsome new biologist was saying to her. Something about man-eating plants on the mainland, or was it the discovery of plants on the mainland that man could eat? She mentally shrugged. Didn't matter.

She could practically feel their gaze burning through the back of her head.

Laney smiled at the man opposite her and looked at him through her lashes, nodding slowly.

* * *

As they watched her stand and excuse herself from the lunch table she'd been sitting at with Dr Harrison Cameron hissed.

"This is getting fucking ridiculous"

John raised his brows.

"What happened to the whole 'Slayers struggle to find a Dom' shit that she had going on a few months ago?"

"Yeah well thanks to us a Slayer is now a highly sought after sub. All we had to do was show the rest of them that she was capable of total submission. She already had the hot thing down to a fine art"

Cameron snorted. "Are we coming up with a plan Shep?"

John looked thoughtful. "If she wanted back it would be permanent. We've fucked up enough"

"I don't want her with anyone else. And I haven't wanted any other sub since she left for Earth"

John nodded. "Me too"

* * *

**Four weeks later**

Laney stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room. When she'd first read her invite for the gathering back on Earth to celebrate the marriage of Jack and Colonel Samantha Carter she'd been excited. She loved events like this, a chance to dress up and indulge in the sub side of her that was usually pushed aside. And when she found out that they would both be attending aswell she'd had to fight the urge to clap her hands together in a disgustingly girly manner.

She was pretty sure her plan was working. Two weeks after she'd kidnapped and held them captive in John's quarters they'd started breaking the rules she set out for them. One of them would drop into the chair opposite her at lunch or snag the seat next to her at movie night. In fact wherever she was where there were other interested Dom's one of them would be. If she'd actually wanted in someone else's bed she'd have been seriously pissed off by now. As it was she was finding the whole thing incredibly entertaining, if slightly frustrating.

She eyed herself again, exhaling quietly, and then gave a small smile. They hadn't been there during the day, the ceremony reserved for family and loved ones only. Once she'd given Sam a kiss and hugged Jack, much to his disgust, she'd told them she'd see them later and headed back to her hotel room to shower and change. Now she was out of her rather demure black dress she'd worn earlier and in sequins.

Laney gave a slight wiggle and grinned. The sequins were black on one side, gold on the other, giving her a two-tone effect as she walked. It was short, very short, but the sleeves were long and the neckline scraped her collar-bone. She turned, looking over her shoulder. The material fell down the sides of her back, draping gently just above the curve of her arse, framing a smooth expanse of pale skin.

The hair stylist had managed to discipline her dark hair into forming a smooth bun on the top of her head, and the black lines winging out to the sides of her eyes finished her slightly more exotic look. She frowned, briefly wondering if she should have tanned, then shook her head. Too messy, and too far from her usual look.

Sliding her feet into delicate, but high, gold snake skin sandals Laney gave a little prayer of thanks to the inventor of the wedge. This one was thin enough to not ruin the look of the shoe but it would keep her upright on any uneven ground. Throwing on her coat she shoved her cash, perfume and powder into the deep pockets so she wouldn't have to worry about a bag and shut her hotel room door behind her.

Showtime.

* * *

Sliding off her coat and handing it to the attendant, Laney nodded her thanks when handed a glass of champagne.

"M'am do you wish to be escorted inside?"

"No, thank you"

"As you wish M'am. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you"

Laney eyed the young Dom. "Thank you again. I shall be sure to" Turning on her heel and pushing open the door she smiled. Stepping inside her sharp eyes identified Jack sat at the bar, talking with Dr Jackson. She'd greet him first, it would give her chance to get her bearings.

"General, may I offer you my congratulations. And say that you are looking incredibly hot for an old guy"

"Thank you Miss Jacobs. And yes you may say so, although the old is slightly insulting" He eyed her "As your godfather I feel I must protest over the lack of a skirt"

Daniel snorted.

"Very funny Jack" She grinned at him. "I seem to remember the last party of your's I attended Vala wore a nightdress and swore blind it was a dress"

"It was a dress darling"

"Val!" She hugged the other woman and turned back to Jack "See, now I feel overdressed"

"Thank you" Vala smoothed the two scraps of fabric over the front of her body "Now, come sit with us, we're bitching about the Dom's"

Daniel groaned. "Please behave Val" He sighed "And try not to bend over"

Laney snorted.

* * *

Lt Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Mitchell sat in the back of their car on their way to the hotel. Sheppard ran a finger round the collar of his shirt.

"I hate these things"

Cameron smirked at him. "But you look so pretty"

"Fuck off Mitchell"

Cameron shifted in his seat. "You know what she's wearing?"

"Nope. But knowing Lane it'll be leather, or red" He smirked at him "Or both"

Mitchell thunked his head back on the seat "Great"

Walking to the bar twenty minutes later they were greeted by Jack and his wife.

"Wow Sam, you look beautiful"

"Thank you Cameron. Although the more people who arrive the more I feel like I'm just blending in. Who knew we had such hot friends?"

"Sam!"

"What? Have you looked around this room Jack?"

John grinned at her. "You have nothing to worry about Sam" He gestured for two whisky's. Grabbing them he turned back "We'll come find you later guys"

Greeting some old friends they steadily worked their way towards where most of the submissives seemed to have gathered. There were other Dom's dotted around speaking with some of them.

"Sam was right, this is a good looking room"

"John!"

"What, just saying. A few months ago I'd have had to mop up your drool"

"Bite me Shep" He grinned at him "A few months ago you wouldn't have seen me for dust"

John rolled his eyes, then his mouth dropped open.

"John, that is not attractive"

He glared at him. "Turn around Cameron"

Colonel Mitchell sighed and swiveled on his heels. He swallowed. "Fuck me" He murmured.

John quietly chuckled behind him.

Laney was facing them but didn't seem to have noticed their presence. Her head was tilted up slightly and she seemed to be listening intently to something a young Dom marine was saying. Draining the last of her champagne she turned to place the glass on the table behind her.

"Shit"

"Yeah"

Their eyes narrowed as a Dom waiter instantly appeared by her side offering another glass. She smiled her thanks, taking it between two fingers. The waiter said something and she shook her head.

"Time to lay claim Sheppard"

"Yeah"

As they took a step towards her a striking brunette sub appeared by her side and whispered into her ear. Smiling her apologies and briefly dipping her eyes Laney moved away with the other woman.

Cameron sighed. "Maybe this isn't the best place Shep"

"You think she's going home alone tonight Mitchell?"

"Right, shit"

* * *

Laney scowled at Vala. "So, what's the big emergency?"

"They were just about to come and stake their claim Lane"

"Uh, who?"

The other woman rolled her eyes. "Who do you think?"

"Oh, uh, isn't that the idea?"

Vala grinned at her. "Not yet, the night is still young"

Laney smirked at her. "You're a bad influence Vala Mal Doran"

"Ooh please mention this to Daniel. He'll be so cross"

"Wrong Val, on so many levels"

* * *

"Dr Jackson"

"Miss Jacobs. May I say it's wonderful to see you up and about again" He eyed her "And looking so well"

She rolled her eyes. "I thought I'd mention what a bad influence Vala is being on me this evening"

He sighed. "At her request?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I swear that woman has a hardcore masochist streak she hasn't told me about"

Laney grinned.

He smirked back at her. "I think perhaps I should offer you a dance. It would be a pleasure, even more so because of the looks I'm getting from Atlantis' two commanding officers"

She tilted her head. "You've been spending too much time around Vala"

* * *

Cameron made his way over to John, keeping one eye on Laney as she slid her arm through Jackson's and they headed over to the dance floor.

"Ah, Colonel Dixon, it's good to see you again. And with all the right pieces still attached"

The man snorted. "And you Mitchell. Heard you're hiding behind a desk these days"

"Bite me. And it feels like I still have someone shooting at me once a week"

Dixon turned to Sheppard. "Don't blame you, he's an annoying bastard"

John grinned. "Play nice Dave"

"Do you two mind, I'm standing right here"

"Yeah we know, you're kinda hard to miss"

Cameron flipped him off. "So Dixon, you finally put a collar on that very pretty Lieutenant of yours?"

"Impertinent bastard. And yes, he's all mine so no touching"

Cameron and John raised their hands in mock surrender. "Hey didn't even enter our heads Colonel"

He eyed them. "Hm, noticed you've been playing it quiet tonight. Usually you'd be over by the subs whispering disgustingly perverted things in their ears"

John snorted. "Cause you weren't right there with us"

Dixon shifted. "Yeah well I know why I'm not over there, what about you two? Finally found someone who can put up with your shit?"

"Fuck off. And maybe"

"Huh. Well if it's that rather stunning brunette in the black and gold I'd get a fucking shift on if I were you"

"You know people keep saying that to us"

"Maybe it's time you listened Colonels"

* * *

"Would you mind Jackson?"

Daniel stepped away. "Thank you Laney, please come and see us before you leave"

"Of course and thank you Daniel"

Cameron slid one hand around her waist and interlaced the fingers of his other with hers.

"This is not a briefing Colonel nor are you captured"

"You haven't eviscerated me yet Princess"

"Don't call me that"

"Why?"

"You know why"

He sighed and bent his head, placing his mouth by her ear. "I'm sorry" He whispered.

"Well done Colonel"

Cameron growled quietly. "Drop the attitude Laney"

"I'm pretty sure I can have any attitude I like"

"No, you can't"

"And why is that?"

He subtly changed his grip, pulling her in tighter, pressing her against his chest. He dropped his voice lower. "Because you're mine"

And with that he pulled away and walked towards the bar. Laney rolled her eyes at his back and turned to go find her friends. A hand slid round her waist, another tightly gripping her wrist.

"What is this, a fucking tag team?"

"Watch your language sweetheart"

"Maybe you should go talk with Mitchell about the whole 'not being able to tell me what to do' thing Sheppard"

He chuckled in her ear and moved the hand that was around her waist into the draped fabric at her back.

"And I'm pretty sure that counts as inappropriate touching Colonel"

"Oh sweetheart, this is nothing. We were gentle before, lenient even, you being so sick and all, but I think we need to show you what we're really capable of"

"Don't make me hurt you"

He breathed over neck "You can't, however much you want to"

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes"

"Explain"

He nipped her throat. "Because you're mine"

* * *

After John had left her on the dance floor Laney had spotted Bill Lee heading towards her and looked for a way out. She smiled and made her way over to where her godfather was sitting on one of the couches in a roped off area. Large cushions had been spread over the floor between the seating and she dropped onto one in front of Jack, turning to Sam and smiling.

"You'd think they'd let the bride sit on the couch"

Sam snorted. "Please, I'm lucky I got a cushion"

Laney grinned. "Are you enjoying your day Sam?"

The other woman hummed. "Yeah, but it's nice to take a break for a bit. I was hoping to sneak off early but Jack appears to be enjoying himself, such a rarity these days"

He leant down and tapped his wife's shoulder. "I can hear you Samantha, you know, in case you weren't aware of the fact"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you Jack. I shall keep that in mind" She turned back to Laney "So, I know why I'm on the floor, how about you?"

Laney accepted a glass of champagne and took a gulp. "Escaping for a minute. Dr Lee was heading my way and the last time I got stuck with him I learnt more about alternate reality's than I ever wanted, or needed to" She tilted her head "Also, he's a little handsy"

Sam grinned at her. "I'm sure Jack would let you knock him around a bit"

Laney snorted. "Not in this dress"

"Not what in that dress?"

She looked up as Colonel Mitchell and Lt Colonel Sheppard took a seat on the opposite couch. "Beat up Bill Lee"

John raised his brows. "And why are we beating up Dr Lee?"

Sam smiled at them. "Because he's boring, and has wandering hands"

"Sam!" Jack tapped her thigh with his foot.

She sighed "Sorry Jack" Dropping into a whisper she leant into Laney "But he so is"

Laney grinned at her, then looked up frowning. "Uh oh, I'm out of here"

Dr Lee was making his way to the couches. She stood up in one movement, smoothing her dress. Cameron sighed and hooked a cushion between his and John's legs with his foot.

"Sit down Princess"

She glared at him.

"Now"

"Fine" She huffed. When she was settled between them John shifted his leg slightly creating enough of a barrier to make his ownership clear but still allowing her to speak with Sam. She rolled her eyes. The other woman grinned at her.

Cameron leant down. "No sulking Princess, it's not pretty" He looked up "Dr Lee, it's been a long time. How are you?"

"Very well Colonel, thank you" The other man flicked his eyes to her for a second then raised them again, he wouldn't speak to her without asking the other two Dom's permission. "How is Atlantis treating you? I must admit I have been tempted to request a transfer after receiving documents describing the details of the technology out there"

"Over my dead body" mumbled Laney. John poked her with his foot. She smirked at Sam.

"I'm afraid you'd have to go through Dr McKay about that one Lee"

"Ah, yes of course" Lee shifted "Well, I will leave you to it, I'm sure you're wanting to make the most of your time here to relax, not talk shop"

"Thank you Lee, we'll see you around"

The other Dom nodded and turned on his heels. Sam snorted "Off to corner some other poor unsuspecting sub"

Laney giggled "Next time we all get together I'll get McKay to send out a round robin with his picture attached"

Sam looked thoughtful "Hm, of course we have no idea what the effect of him never getting laid will have on his grabby tendencies"

"Good point. Perhaps we should try to find him a permanent lay. Two birds with one stone and all that"

"This is an incredibly inappropriate conversation sweetheart"

Laney sighed. "Sorry John"

He briefly squeezed the back of her neck.

When Vala and Rodney joined her and Sam on the cushions a little later Laney allowed herself to enjoy the company of her friends, the relaxing sound of her two Dom's speaking with Jack and Daniel rolling over her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Laney jostled Rodney's shoulder keeping her voice low. "That lovely Sergeant Bates keeps looking over here"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause he'd be interested"

"Please, you're hot"

Her friend eyed the other man and sighed "Not as hot as he is"

"Rodney, I'm disappointed. Where's the usual self-appreciation"

He snorted "Maybe if he was a new piece of alien tech"

She leant over, placing her hands on the floor, to whisper in his ear "I've heard he can do lovely things with a cane"

Rodney whimpered then glared at her "Not fair Slayer"

She grinned at him then yelped, sitting back. "Hey!"

Cameron leant down. "Firstly, no bending over Princess, that arse is mine. Secondly, no whispering. What are you torturing McKay about now?"

Laney smiled up at him through her lashes. "Sorry Cameron. And Rodney won't believe me that Sergeant Bates wants in his pants"

He sighed. "What have we told you about this kind of conversation?"

"No Dom's were listening" She pouted at him.

He cupped her chin and tipped her head towards him, brushing his lips against hers. "Bates huh?"

She hummed "Yes Cameron"

He released her and leant back on the couch. "Shep?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't Sergeant Bates joining us on Atlantis in the next couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, why?"

Cam grinned at him and gestured to the marine to join them.

"I hate you" hissed Rodney.

"No you don't. In fact you're going to be eternally grateful once he's done unspeakably immoral things to your naked body"

"Laney!"

"Sorry Cameron"

"Colonel Mitchell, Sir?"

Cameron waved a hand at him. "Drop the ranks Bates. It's Mitchell, or Cam"

The young Dom nodded. "Is there something you wanted Mitchell?"

"Please sit Bates. You may as well meet us seeing as you'll be practically living in all of our pockets soon"

Bates grinned and took a seat behind Rodney. "That intense huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. This is Lt Colonel John Sheppard, Laney Jacobs and Dr Rodney McKay"

The other man nodded at the two subs and leant forward to shake John's hand. "It's good to put some faces to the names in the reports"

"Highly glossed over reports" mumbled Rodney.

Laney snorted.

John sighed. "You'll get used to them Sergeant"

"Oh I'm sure I will Sir"

Laney smirked at Rodney, he glared back at her.

A little while later another champagne glass was dangled in front of her. Laney looked up at John. "Thank you"

"Last one sweetheart. It's getting late, and we don't want you completely smashed"

She smiled at him. "Yes John"

Laney settled back against the front of the couch and took a sip of her drink, looking around her friends. Sam was now perched on Jack's knee talking animatedly to Daniel about something, with Jack occasionally rolling his eyes. She grinned. Vala was propped against Daniels legs, eyes skimming the dance floor, whilst his fingers carded through her hair. Sergeant Dean Bates was leaning forward speaking with her two Dom's still, but now his legs had Dr Rodney McKay bracketed between them, the scientist seemingly content to sit in silence.

Laney Jacobs smiled. She was going to enjoy this moment, it wasn't often that everything was right and peaceful in her world.

"Miss Laney Jacobs?"

"Yes?"

"There is a phone call for you at the desk"

She sighed, there goes her little bit of peace. "Ok, thank you"

The attendant nodded.

As she stood John tapped her thigh. "I don't care if it's fucking World War III Laney, you come back here do you understand?"

"Yes John"

* * *

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Laney?"

"Bobby! Oh my god, how are you?"

"Um ok, I'm sorry to interrupt your night hon"

"What's wrong Bobby?" Her stomach twisted a little.

"It's Dean, he's in hospital Lane"

She closed her eyes and tried to swallow down the sick feeling. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Car accident. He's gonna be fine, coming home tomorrow but…"

"Bobby?"

"John and Sammy didn't make it Lane, I'm so sorry"

Laney gripped the receiver, knuckles whitening. "Accident?"

"Truck side swiped them. Pretty sure it was a demon"

"No" she breathed.

"I hate to ask this of you girl but Dean'll be bringing their bodies here. They'll need to be cremated and, well, I'm worried about Dean. He'll need reigning in"

"Shit"

"Lane?"

"I want to come Bobby" Laney twisted the phone cord through her fingers "But, um, I'll have to ask first"

He chuckled quietly "Good to hear Slayer. Go ask, if he says no so be it"

"They" she whispered.

"Fucking hell girl, knew you needed a strong hand but really?"

"Bite me Bobby. I'll call you back. Usual number?"

"Yeah"

Laney replaced the phone and swore quietly.

"Laney?"

She whirled, then forced a smile on her face. "Sam, you're leaving?"

The other woman grinned. "Yeah, finally managed to tear him away"

"Sam" Jack growled. "Everything ok Lane?"

"Yes, just an old friend. I'm not around much these days"

He snorted. "Ok hon. Thank you for joining us"

"No, thank you. It's been a beautiful day. Have a lovely honeymoon guys"

Hugging them both Laney turned and exhaled slowly. This was not going to go down well. Pushing open the door she came face to face with Dr Lee. Fuck.

"Ah Miss Jacobs. It's good to see you especially after the whole Ori fuck up" He ran his eyes over her. "You're looking well"

Clenching her fists to stop herself from punching a hole in his face she allowed the flames to raise in her eyes. "Why thank you Dr Lee, unfortunately it was not without it's consequences"

He raised a brow. "I see not. An interesting look you have there Slayer" He stepped towards her, close enough for her to feel his breath over face.

"Touch me and I'll make you feel pain so far the other side of pleasure you'll be screaming for mercy" She dropped her voice "And that's nothing compared to what they'll do to you"

"A little extreme don't you think?"

"I'm not in the mood Lee"

"You're an incredibly complicated sub Miss Jacobs, quite fascinating"

Laney hissed. Reaching out with her mind she mentally glued his feet to the floor and flashed him a smile. "Don't fuck with me Dr Lee, unless you want to be wearing your balls as earrings"

Swaying past him she made her way back to her Dom's.

"We were about to come and find you"

"I'm sorry, I was a little waylaid" She stood in front of them and gestured her head to the still immobile Dr Lee.

"Is that so?" growled Cameron.

"Uh huh"

John studied the unmoving Dom. "What did you do Laney?"

"I just thought you may want to speak with him before he left"

He sighed. "Release him sweetheart. We'll deal with him later"

"Fine" Dr Lee tipped forward onto his face.

Sergeant Bates snorted and stood, pulling Rodney up with him. "We'll leave you to it Colonels. I look forward to joining you in two weeks time"

"Thank you Dean, goodnight Rodney"

Laney snuck a quick wink at her friend as he was led past her.

"Down Princess"

She lowered herself onto the floor in front of them, tucking her legs underneath herself and dropping her eyes.

"Good girl. Now, this phone call?"

"His name is Bobby Singer, he's a hunter, and an old friend"

"Hunter?"

"They fight the same things Slayers do just without the superpowers"

"Huh, and what did he want?"

She shifted slightly "He wants me to go to his home"

"Why?"

"A mutual friend of ours was involved in an accident. His dad and brother were killed. All hunters request that their bodies be burnt by a family member or fellow hunter to prevent the things they kill from using them to their own ends"

"He wants you to assist him in burning the bodies of his friends?"

"Yes, but it is also for me to say goodbye. John and Sammy are.." she swallowed "..were my friends. They saved my life several times over"

"And the other, who survived?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester"

John sucked in a breath. "As in your ex Dom Dean?"

Mitchell hissed.

"Yes, but it's not like that. It hasn't been for a long time"

"You want us to give you permission to take off so you can give comfort to your ex? AND burn the bodies of your friends which I'm sure is not going to be a pleasant experience?"

Laney shifted to her knees and placed her hands behind her back, her show of submission plain for everyone left in the room to see. "If I had any interest left in Dean I would have left without returning to you. I am yours, to do with what you please. I go where you say, do as you ask. If you say I'm not to go then I won't"

"Shit Lane, this is not how I envisaged you kneeling in front of me again" Cameron sighed "This is important to you?"

"Yes Cameron. But not more than this"

She knelt in silence looking at her Dom's feet.

Eventually John cupped her face in his hand and pulled it up to meet his. "You can go Laney, but we come with you"

She licked her lips. "Atlantis?"

He brushed his lips over hers. "We'd already arranged to be away for two weeks"

Laney frowned and opened her mouth.

"You don't get to know sweetheart, not yet"

She nodded and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

"We go pack Princess then we'll leave. Where's Bobby's?"

"South Dakota"

"Great"

* * *

Laney lay in the dark breathing in the scent of her two Dom's, trying to calm her nerves. The two days spent at Bobby's had shaken her, made her burn with a fury she hadn't felt for a long time.

As she'd stood in front of the two burning pyres Bobby had told her everything that had happened whilst Dean sat at her feet, working his way through a bottle of whisky. He told her about the demon Ruby and how she'd tormented the Winchesters for months, he told her about the yellow-eyed man who'd tainted so many lives, including Sammy's. The bodies of her friends burning before her Bobby's words had wound round her heart and her soul, causing the Slayer deep inside to rattle its cage and scream for blood. All the while her Dom's had stood watching with darkened eyes, listening to the words of the old hunter.

She fingered the pendant that hung round her neck.

"Sweetheart I can feel your rage"

She sighed. "Sorry John" Closing her eyes she turned onto her side, trying to bury herself in his warmth.

He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her in tight. "You wanna go find Ruby?"

"Yes" she whispered into his chest.

"Will she be a problem for you?"

Laney chuckled darkly. "No"

* * *

As the little puffs of hot air over his chest evened out and he felt her relax in his embrace John quietly sighed. Whilst she'd knelt in front of them in silence waiting for their answer about visiting Bobby he'd been so tempted to refuse her but he knew she'd always resent them for it, even if she never voiced it. And that was not the start either of them wanted to the renewal of their relationship.

All they both wanted was to have her back in their bed, their marks littering her naked body, completing their claim over her. Instead they'd spent the best part of a day and a half driving to the scrap metal yard that had once been their subs refuge, her home from home. Within ten minutes of meeting both men John had reluctantly decided he liked them. Even battered and bruised, and grieving for his family, Dean Winchester's dynamic rolled off him, all cool control with a surprising mix of empathy. He could tell why Laney had been drawn to him, and how close they could have come to a more permanent arrangement. John pushed down the sick feeling.

The other man had made no attempt to touch her, and had flicked a glance their way before greeting her, his respect earning him another grudging point in his favour. He'd also made no effort to hide the fact he was reading them, watching Laney with them, the undertones of his looks clear. If they fucked up, or hurt her in any way, they would see just what a man who'd been hunting monsters since he was six could do.

However last night, as they'd stood in front of the burning pyres holding his Father and brother, Dean and Laney's roles appeared to reverse. So smoothly and quickly John had to wonder if maybe the other Dom sometimes craved the peace submission could bring. He'd sat propped against Laney's legs as she'd stood listening to Bobby, slowly and steadily working his way through a bottle of whisky. A strange sight for him and Cameron, but also a weirdly provocative one. This wasn't Laney, this was the Slayer and the Slayer didn't give a shit if you were Dom or sub but she may save your arse if you asked nicely enough.

Focusing on Bobby's words John had felt a little ill, Cameron tense beside him. They'd seen her fight, and she'd told them a lot about her world in her time with them, especially whilst she was having her nightmares but this was a whole new level of fucked up. This was how she'd lived, before them, these were the things she'd done and had done to her. The Wraith fed from them to survive but these things killed for fun, tortured because they were bored, played with the lives of human beings.

They had to let her have this one. The pretty pendant round her neck, that had fallen from an old book she'd picked up at Bobby's, was Ruby's and Laney could use it to find her. He didn't know what she had planned for the monster that had killed her friends, and he wasn't sure he wanted to, but watching the flames rise in her eyes as she'd rubbed her thumb over the necklace he sure as hell knew he wouldn't want to be Ruby for all the money in the world.

* * *

**Two days later**

Cameron Mitchell stood and looked down at their sub kneeling before him, dressed only in her underwear and a pair of smooth brown leather cuffs that locked her hands behind her back. He fought down a small groan as John wrapped the purple silk blindfold around her eyes.

His fellow Dom placed his mouth to her ear. "You really shouldn't have pulled that little stunt of yours back on Atlantis sweetheart. We didn't take kindly to being bound and gagged in our own fucking city. You will be punished for it but first we give you your rules, something we didn't get around to last time. They are to be followed at all times, and recited back to us on command. You break one your punishment will be inventive and painful. Even for you"

Laney stayed still.

"Good girl. You don't speak. Nod for yes, shake for no. Hopefully with that smart mouth of yours shut you'll actually listen for once" John ran his hands up her sides, gently grazing the outside of her still covered breasts and stood, moving to sit on the bed facing her. Cameron dropped down beside him.

"You will not hesitate to respond to our questions or demands. All your choices shall be based upon whether or not they will please us. When you are not in our presence and have a decision to make you will do so to the best of your ability and within the boundaries that we have set. You will always display yourself in a manner that we find pleasing and be clean, shaven and dressed appropriately"

Cameron tapped his boot against her crotch. "This is ours, no one touches it but us, including you. We want a show, we'll ask for it. Your orgasm is ours, when we think you deserve one we will give you permission to come"

John leant forward, elbows on knees. "This is something we've never discussed Laney as you weren't 100% before. Can you control your orgasm?"

She nodded.

"Can you come on demand?"

She nodded.

"Are you capable of multiple orgasms, one after the other?"

Another nod.

"Good. With two Dom's to please this is a vital requirement. You may speak once I've finished asking the next question. You will stick to the minimum of words needed to answer do you understand?"

She nodded again.

"How many times can you come before it becomes painful? If you don't know this please tell me what you know you're capable of"

Laney stayed silent a minute making sure John had finished the question. "It is a little uncomfortable once I reach seven but I would be capable of more"

Cameron swallowed as his cock twitched slightly. Shit.

John raised a brow. "Thank you Laney" He leant back "You will always respond fully both physically and verbally to whatever we do to you. The expressions of your emotions and your physical responses are important to us. You will never tighten your body during either punishments or play, it inhibits the display of your reactions and increases the pain. Do you agree to everything we have laid out for you so far?"

She nodded.

"We understand that your responsibilities and duties as a Slayer are important, as are those on Atlantis. We would never stand in your way during the execution of these duties. However we ask that you always bear in mind the rules we have set out for you and whether your actions would bring us displeasure" Cameron rolled his shoulders. "You will eat regularly, ensuring your calorie intake is sufficient to maintain your Slayer metabolism and you will sleep for at least eight hours a day. If you're not in our bed by the time we are, and you have not sought our permission to be so, you will be punished. You will attend an appointment with Dr Keller and Dr Heightmeyer once a fortnight to ensure your new abilities are not having an adverse effect on your physical or mental wellbeing"

"You may keep to your present work out schedule and your sparring sessions. If we request your presence during those times you will leave them without question. You may engage freely in conversation with other subs, however it's time to reign in that mouth of yours when other Dom's are present. We are comfortable with you spending time without our presence in the company of Major Evan Lorne, Lieutenant Matthew Davis, Dr Daniel Jackson and General Jack O'Neill. Any meeting involving another Dom will be attended by us. If that is not possible, for instance if you are off-world, Major Lorne or Lieutenant Davis may act as your guardians. Nod if you agree"

Laney dipped her head.

"Good girl. We will also provide you with a written copy of your rules. This will only be available to you for two weeks then we expect you to be able to recite them from memory" Cameron stood and moved behind her. "On your feet"

* * *

She smoothly rolled herself up, keeping her head bowed. She felt her hands being pushed up her back until they were brushing the centre of her spine. "Don't move them Princess"

Willing herself to relax her body Laney listened to them moving around the room. Then a cool blade was running over her skin, sliding under the delicate material of her bra straps, easily snicking through the fabric. As they fell away sure hands unclasped the back and her nipples hardened as cool air met the sensitive skin. The knife returned, slicing through the sides of her panties, leaving a trail of goosebumps along her skin. Feeling them being pulled away from her body she was rewarded with a quiet groan and John's fingers trailed across the smooth skin.

"For us?"

She nodded.

He hummed his appreciation then stood. Laney blinked against the darkness of her blindfold and waited.

Cool leather tapped her inner thigh. "Wider" She shifted her feet, spreading her legs a little more. Another tap "Again" Laney moved. "Stop"

Cameron gently trailed the flogger over her arse cheeks. "Ten hits only this time Princess, as any Dom who had been disrespected by a sub would demand. Now you're ours it will be twenty for any further infractions of our rules. You will count them. If you miss one you will receive an extra five. Do you understand?"

Laney nodded, evening out her breaths.

"Do you understand why you are being punished?"

Another nod. She willed her muscles to relax. They were right, if you tensed it hurt like a bitch, even for her.

"Good"

Laney heard the leather disturb the air.

"Ten" She was impressed with herself, her voice still sounded calm and even in her ears despite the now burning skin on her arse. The marks would be gone tomorrow thanks to her healing abilities but she still had no desire to experience twenty of the damn things. Her Dom's had efficiently given a demonstration of what would happen if she broke the rules without them saying a word.

Laney's arms were tugged back down and she relaxed her shoulders. "Down" She dropped to her knees.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Thank you"

"Good girl. Now don't move, don't speak"

She held her position and counted the seconds in her head. When she hit forty the head of a cock lightly touched her mouth and she darted her tongue out to taste the bit of pre-come that was moistening her lips.

"Greedy girl" growled John "Did I tell you that you could start?"

Laney gave a small shake of her head and winced slightly as Cameron ran his fingernails over her arse. She waited, desperately fighting the urge to lean forward for another taste.

"Open up" She parted her lips and he slid the head of his cock between them, letting it sit tantalisingly on the tip of her tongue. Laney whined. John chuckled darkly. "Begin, make it good"

Wrapping her lips around him Laney spread her legs a little more for balance and sucked the head, swirling her tongue gently around it, lapping up the pre-come as it formed. John tasted delicious, all salt and male, and perfect. She moaned around him, feeling herself grow wetter. Snaking her tongue down the length of his cock she experimentally licked his balls. John groaned and slid his hands into her hair, careful not to dislodge the blindfold.

Expecting him to pull her closer she was surprised when he didn't. The reminder was clear though. He was in charge, and he wasn't known for his patience. Laney inwardly grinned.

"Bad, bad girl" John's voice was gruff "No teasing"

Pausing for only a second Laney slid her lips down his full length, letting him sit at the back of her throat. She swallowed around him, then hummed, causing the cock in her mouth to twitch. "Bitch" he hissed.

Humming again she drew her mouth back and then pushed down again, setting a quick, smooth rhythm. The grip on her hair was becoming painful, Laney moaned as another rush of warm and wet let her know just how much she was enjoying this. She slowed again, only taking him halfway, sucking on just the head, more swirls of her tongue, long slow licks. Pulling all the way back allowing him to slide free of her mouth Laney focused her senses so she could tell where his cock was then reached out with her tongue and licked his head.

"Enough" ground out John. "Now we do it my way"

He pushed forward until the full length of his cock was in her mouth, then tilted her head so he slid down her throat. He groaned. "Better. Now stay still" As he thrust deep down into her Laney tried to relax her mouth, concentrating on breathing through her nose and keeping steady on her knees. Her body shuddered and she groaned as best she could, little pulses of pleasure running over her nerves, bringing orgasm closer and closer.

Then John tightened his grip even more, the pain pushing her towards the edge, and he was growling her name while Laney fought not to choke and to swallow down every last drop he gave her.

As he pulled away from her Laney tried to regulate her breathing, it slightly hitching as Cameron ran a finger between her legs from his position behind her. Sliding it inside of her and running his thumb over her clit he placed his mouth to her ear. "Careful Princess, you nearly broke the rules. No coming til we say you can, however much you enjoy our cocks in your mouth"

She rippled around his fingers and gave a quiet moan, nodding her head. Pulling her control in around her she stilled her internal muscles. He groaned quietly in her ear. "So good Slayer, such control. Lets see if we can break that huh?"

Pulling out she listened to him move around in front her. "Open" Parting her lips for him Cameron slid his length into her mouth, not stopping until he hit the back of her throat. "No teasing, I won't be so kind" He tapped her cheek.

Closing her mouth around him Laney hollowed out her cheeks and sucked hard, pulling herself back up until the tip of his cock sat between her lips. She risked a couple of swirls of her tongue and got a tug on her hair in response, humming quietly Laney slid back down until the tip of her nose touched his skin then tilted her head. As she swallowed him down further he growled.

Leant forward, and her head at an awkward angle, Laney's muscles burned as she moved up and down his length, sucking and swirling. She was going to ache tomorrow and it was going to be wonderful. She groaned around him.

"Stop" His voice hoarse, laced with lust. Then he was gone and she was being tugged to her feet.

Being pulled down onto her back Laney felt her arms being secured above her head, she sighed contentedly as the cuffs snapped closed around her wrists. "Stay with us sweetheart"

Fingers wrapped around her ankles and lightly squeezed, then they were being pushed up the bed until her legs were bent and open. "Not tying these but feet stay flat on the bed til I say you can move them" Laney nodded. Then she felt hard muscle flex against her soft body, Cameron settling between her legs. Nipping her bottom lip he slid inside of her in one smooth movement, her obvious arousal easing his path. Her muscles convulsed around him.

He moaned in her ear. "Not yet Princess" Slanting his mouth over hers he kissed her breathless, hard and demanding, and claiming. As he ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth Cameron began to move his hips. Slow, gentle thrusts at first, almost as if he was remembering how to fuck her, then hard, deep snaps of his hips. Keeping her feet on the bed as ordered Laney started to arch into him, her moans being swallowed up by his mouth.

Breaking the kiss he growled. "Not yet" Then he dropped his mouth to her ear, his thrusts never slowing, never breaking rhythm. "What are you?" he whispered.

Laney shuddered under him. "Your's"

"Good girl. You may come when I reach ten. 1….2…..3….4…." His breath was ragged in her ear now, the numbers being slowly ground out and she screamed at him in her head to hurry up. More ripples of pleasure surrounded his cock. "Shit, don't you fucking dare. 5…6….7…..8…..legs up now" Laney lifted her feet and wrapped her legs around him, the new position letting him hit deeper inside of her and god, this was pure torture now. "9…" Please, please. "….10"

Her legs gripped him, muscles pulsing around his length, coating him with more and more of her arousal. As she opened her mouth to cry out he pushed his lips back onto hers and she could barely breathe, white spots forming in the darkness of her blindfold. As the waves of pleasure slowly began to ebb Cameron slid a hand between them and rubbed firm circles over her as he continued his thrusting.

"Don't stop yet" And then it was flaring back to life, the intensity making her want to scream out, the knowledge that she wasn't allowed to increasing her pleasure. She was losing herself, drowning.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9" Laney felt him tense then he was filling her, groaning and cursing in her ear "…10. Stop"

* * *

Laney curled herself between them, the blindfold gone but the darkness of the room still offering the warmth and security it had provided. Her body ached and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to talk tomorrow due to her abused throat. She smiled to herself.

After Cameron had slid out of her, cursing quietly, the cuffs had been snapped off and she'd been flipped over and pulled into John's lap, her back pressing against his hard chest, his arms wrapped tight around her. He'd thrust in and out of her gently, thumb sliding over the sensitive skin between her legs, until they'd come together, him whispering her name. Then she'd been moved onto her back and their mouths had trailed soft, slick patterns over her, teeth leaving their marks, murmured words of awe and devotion seeping in and causing the last of her world to fall away.

* * *

**Four weeks before Christmas**

Laney Jacobs closed her eyes and trailed a finger over the collar around her neck, the leather smooth against her skin. It was her field collar, and the second one they'd given to her during their two weeks spent on Earth. Using the calming memory of their names being clicked shut around her neck she took a deep breath and reached out with her senses, searching out any survivors. Pushing out the presence of her teammates Laney spread her mind further.

And then, in the midst of the horrifying and deafening silence, a heartbeat.

* * *

Colonel Cameron Mitchell watched SGA-4 finish gearing up to step through the gate. John was off-world and had been for two days, finalising a trade agreement with a newly discovered ally, a pity because Cameron would have preferred to send him. SGA-2 was half an hour late for their check-in and he was starting to feel antsy.

Sergeant Bates met his eyes and nodded. They'd do whatever it took to get them home safe.

The alarm sounded.

"It's SGA-2 Sir"

"Drop the shield Chuck" Cameron gave a quiet sigh of relief, waving a hand at the team in the gateroom to signal them to stand back from the incoming wormhole.

"Yes Sir"

As they walked through the gate he made his way down the stairs, eyes running over his sub, checking for injuries. She was wrapped in Major Lorne's jacket, arms cradling her chest. He frowned.

"Laney?"

"I'm fine Cameron" she smiled at him. "It's not for me"

"What?"

She sighed. "The coat Colonel, it's not for my benefit"

He stepped closer and peered into the gap at the top of the fabric. Two bright blue eyes stared back at him.

"Um, Major?"

Evan scraped a hand through his hair. "I'm afraid he is the last of the Anaens Sir. When we reached the settlement it was completely decimated, no one left alive. If Laney hadn't been with us we probably wouldn't have found him either, his Mother had him hidden well"

"Shit"

"Cameron!"

He smiled gently at her. "He's not old enough to pick up words yet Princess"

Laney scowled at him. He brushed a finger down her cheek. "Take him down to the infirmary Lane, get both of you checked out then get yourself showered and changed"

"Yes Cameron"

Cameron turned to the Major. "Can you tell me everything I'll need to know Lorne?"

"Yes Sir" The other man turned to Davis and Parrish "Accompany Jacobs guys, get yourselves a routine check up and then relax. We'll radio if we need you"

"Yes Sir"

Watching the others until they were out of sight Cameron sighed. "Thank you Bates, looks like you're not needed today"

"Yes Sir, pleased to hear it" Saluting, Dean turned on his heel and led his team out of the gateroom.

"Come on Major, I have a horrible feeling this is gonna be a long and shitty debrief"

Major Lorne snorted.

An hour later Colonel Mitchell rubbed his temples and sat back in his chair. "Fucking hell Ev, we were only there six weeks ago"

"I know Sir, as Laney would say, it sucks arse"

Cameron glared at him. "You know we're trying to discourage that kind of language"

"And failing miserably...Sir"

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. You say she reckons she can find the sons of bitches that did this"

"Yep, one of them left a knife behind. Apparently she can track them using that but I don't know. A whole galaxy is a little different to one planet"

Cameron pursed his lips in thought. "Hm, maybe. I'll talk to her. We've found others before and that was without her abilities. Perhaps a combined effort will reap some kind of reward. Gather our best, put together an investigative team. We'll head back out in a couple of days along with SGA-1"

"Yes Sir"

He eyed the other man. "How are they?"

The Major sighed. "They seem to be fine, and we've all seen a lot of shit in our time, even Parrish, but this was pretty brutal. I'm not ashamed to say I know I'll probably be haunted by it for a while. Of course, finding the fuckers and making them pay will go some way to easing the nightmares"

Cameron nodded. "Laney has one of her scheduled appointments with Heightmeyer tomorrow anyway and I'll do what I can. I'd like you, Davis and Parrish to also speak with her" He held a hand up "I know we all scoffed at the idea of a psychiatrist being out here but she does good work Lorne. You all go, at least once. She'll arrange further meetings if she thinks they are required"

"Yes Sir"

"Go get checked out Ev then take the rest of the day off. I know Ronan is currently away but try and relax, find a bit of comfort"

Evan sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Yeah ok, thank you Cam"

After the other man had left Cameron checked his watch. He still had another meeting scheduled for an hours time but he was concerned about his sub. Fuck it. He tapped his radio.

"Dr Harrison?"

"Colonel Mitchell, can I help you?"

"Actually you can Doc. I know we're scheduled to meet this afternoon but SGA-2 have arrived back a little late and there are some things I need to sort out. Would you mind if we re-arranged?"

The other man paused. "Of course Colonel, I understand. Are they ok?"

Cameron closed his eyes. "Yeah, Doc, I think so"

Harrison snorted. "Let me know if you need anything Sir"

"Actually Harrison, would you mind checking up on Parrish for me? Say, in about half hour?"

"Of course not Mitchell. Thank you"

His radio clicked off.

Despite his concern Cameron grinned to himself. After initially hating the other Dom for his interest in Laney he'd actually grown to respect and like the other man. And his and Parrish's interest in each other was only matched by their stunning inability to actually do anything about it.

* * *

He smiled slightly as he stepped into their bedroom, Laney was in bed, only her dark hair showing across the pillows. When he and John weren't with her she'd taken to piling the pillows around herself, forming a cocoon, mimicking the way they would wrap themselves around her whilst she slept.

"Cameron?"

"Yeah Princess, just wanted to check on you. You ok?"

There was a few seconds silence. "No" she whispered.

"Hm" Cameron toed off his boots and began to shed his jacket and tee. "Want me to make it go away my love?"

"Yes please"

As he slid into bed and pulled her into his arms Laney turned and buried herself in his chest.

* * *

Lt Colonel Sheppard stepped through the gate and gave a sigh of relief. He was home and a hot bath with his sub was definitely figuring close in his future.

"Shep?"

He focused on Mitchell "Yeah?"

"You back with us Colonel?" The other man smirked at him.

"Bite me Mitch. I'm getting too old for three day festivals" John rolled his shoulders and glared at Ronan as the Satedan snorted.

Cameron grinned. "Come on old man, debrief then you can go do whatever it was you were just dreaming about"

John flipped him off then turned to Ronan and McKay. "Go get your check up done guys then you're free for the rest of the day"

"Oh thank you Colonel, so generous"

"What crawled up McKay's arse?"

"For the past three days? Nothing. That's the problem"

Cameron snorted.

"I heard that Colonel! Remember who controls your hot water!" They watched the scientist disappear round the corner.

"Was that wise Colonel Sheppard?"

John waved a hand "He'll be fine once Bates gets hold of him"

Cameron glared at him "How are we supposed to get Laney to cut shit like that out if you continue to do so John?"

"I'm allowed, she's not. It's a simple concept" He followed Cam up the stairs to the glass office.

"Yet one she still struggles to understand"

John snorted. "She been ok?"

"Um yeah"

"Cam?"

Cameron pushed open the door to his office and sighed "Sit down John"

John folded his arms and narrowed his gaze. "What the fuck Cam?"

"She's fine, honestly Shep. Needed a bit of comfort last night but she's good now"

He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to yell at his fellow Dom. "Get to the fucking point Mitchell"

"Watch it John"

He opened his eyes again and clenched his jaw, waiting for an explanation.

Cameron took a seat and tipped back in his chair. "SGA-2 were half hour late for check in yesterday, they were delayed at the Anean settlement. They were wiped out Shep, Evan said it was a fucking massacre"

"Shit. Wraith?"

"No. No bodies were drained. They were just slaughtered. Hell of a mess apparently, even Ev looked a little shaken. I've asked him to put together a CSI team ready to head back out there tomorrow. SGA-1 and 2 will accompany them"

John hissed. "You want to send her back out there?"

"I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea either John but she thinks she can track them. Maybe with our combined skills we'll have a chance of finding the fuckers" Cameron ran a hand through his hair. "I think with all of them this will help. They need to find them, make them pay"

"Fine" He pointed at Cameron "But I don't like it"

"Me neither, downside of owning a Slayer"

"Yeah I guess" John rubbed the back of his neck and groaned at his tight muscles "Where is she anyway?"

Cameron smirked at him. "With Teyla"

John raised a brow "And that's amusing because?"

The other man's grin got wider. "You'll see"

He glared at him.

* * *

The door slid open. "John" Teyla smiled "Welcome home, please come in"

"Thank you Teyla. Are you well?"

"Very good, thank you. How was your trip?"

"I'm never going back"

"Who did you offend this time?"

John looked down at his sub and narrowed his gaze. "No one, and less cheek" He blinked as he took in the baby, all dark hair and blue eyes, cradled in her arms "Um, I was only gone three days right?"

Laney smirked at him "Yes Colonel, no need to panic" She ran a finger down it's cheek. "This is Alex, he's the last of the Anaens"

"Ah" he raised a brow "Alex?"

She shrugged "His mother wasn't really in a position to tell us his name. Keller said we couldn't keep calling him 'baby' or 'it' so I named him Alex" She tilted her head "What do you think?"

"Very nice sweetheart" He dropped down beside her and accepted his tea from Teyla "Thank you. So, you chose the name?"

"Everyone was faffing about, making ridiculous suggestions and Alex just kinda popped into my head. Anyone who didn't like it got death glared"

John snorted "I think we need to add 'no using flaming eyes to get what you want' to your rules"

Laney pouted "No fair" She grinned at him "Can I threaten physical harm instead"

"No"

"Oh"

Teyla cleared her throat. "Laney and I were just discussing potential parents for Alex. There are some couples in Atlantis who wish for a child but it seems that many of them are deemed unsuitable" She raised a brow in the Slayers direction.

"What?!" Laney shifted "This is important. He had a shitty start to life and deserves the best"

"Sweetheart, you know all couples who wish to adopt a Pegasus orphan are required to speak with Heightmeyer and have full check up's with Keller. We wouldn't just hand him over without a thought"

She sighed "I know John, it's just, I found him you know and I kinda feel responsible"

He dropped a kiss to her hair and squeezed the back of her neck "I know baby"

* * *

A little later they walked Alex back to the nursery and John watched Laney gently lay him in one of the cots, standing on tip toes so the child could grasp and play with the tips of her fingers.

"Sheppard?"

He turned and raised a brow at Mitchell "Why are you whispering Mitch?"

"Because yesterday I woke up two babies and am now in fear for my arse"

John snorted and got a glare from the minder on duty. He held his hands up in apology.

They wandered over to stand opposite their sub "Time to go Lane"

She nodded. Pulling a blanket over Alex Laney smiled down at him "I won't see you tomorrow. I'm going to find who hurt your family and then I'm going to show them what their insides look like"

Alex giggled and kicked, pointing at the flames dancing in her eyes.


End file.
